Book by it's cover
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: What happens when you fall for someone, but there's someone else in her life? Edward falls in love with Bella after a chance meeting, but has to convince her that he's not about to break her heart even though he'd have to share her.AH and cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first AH piece so I hope it goes down ok. Please let me know what you think.**

**I do not own twilight or any of its original characters; just a slightly loose imagination.**

**Book by it's Cover**

**A new page**

Edwards POV

"Did anyone see what happened?" I asked still concerned for the young woman sat holding her head on the sidewalk. No one seemed to have even noticed her there; only showing interest after I'd stopped to help. "I'll take that as a no then!" I couldn't hold the annoyance from my statement, as I bent over her, checking she was okay. How could so many people that now crowded around us not have seen anything?

I turned my attention back to my patient. I gingerly examined the back of her head for any signs of trauma as she winced beneath my fingers.

"Ow!" She suddenly jumped.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you didn't cut your head when you fell. You did fall right?" I lowered my eyes to her level and gave her my well practiced reassuring smile. I was a Paediatrician over at St Vincent's Memorial Children's Hospital, so I'd had many occasions to pretty much perfect it.

"Um...Yeah...Well I was knocked over actually. Some stupid hoody wearing imbecile; just came flying past me and I lost my balance and so..." She made a gesture as to where the incident had left her in a heap on the floor.

"Well... I don't think you've done any damage." I removed my hands from her scalp. "It's just a bump, you should be fine."

She picked up her bag and began lifting herself off of her knees. I of course put out my hand to help her to her feet.

"Thanks." She briefly smiled as she blushingly brushed herself down. "Woah!" Her hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my arm as she swayed for a second where she stood. I couldn't help but feel the charge at our contact. I'd felt it when she took my hand before, but I put it down to static. This time it was different; definitely more potent.

"Are you alright?" My concern for her was unnecessarily growing by the minute. She didn't have any lacerations to her head, just a small knot forming. I'd seen enough kids with those to know that at most it might give her a headache.

"Yeah... I just got up too quick." With her composure regained, she turned to look at me fully for the first time. She was beautiful! She had hair the colour of chocolate and eyes that seemed to be the exact same shade; with the odd fleck of golden honey through her iris. She was petite and frail looking; but I still got the impression she could hold her own. How could no one have noticed such a beautiful young woman, apparently injured, in the middle of the street? Or cared enough to stop and help?

"Anyway...thank you... for you know...hauling my ass off the pavement." When she extended her hand to me again this time, I didn't hesitate to take it; firm but friendly and the same electricity shot though our connected skin. Then she turned to walk away and for some reason I couldn't just let her go.

"Wait!" What was I doing?

"Yeah?"

"Can I get you a coffee or something? I mean you're probably shaken up from that right?" I could hope. But the fact that I did hope; that I did want her to be shook up was horrible!

"I'm sorry. I'm already running late for work and my boss is a real ass hole." She gave me a nod and turned again to make her way.

"Well..." I tried to think quickly for an excuse to keep her talking to me. "Maybe I could give you a lift? My car's right over there." I pointed to the silver Volvo parked across the street.

"Sorry my mom always told me not to accept lifts with strangers." Her tone was so even that for a second I thought she was being deadly serious, but the little twitch at the corner of her mouth gave her away.

"She sounds like she's a very sensible lady" I played along.

"Yes she _was_" Again she kept her face smooth all but the little twitches.

Can you say.... FOOT IN MOUTH? I felt like a dick.

"I'm sorry. I didn..."

Her face broke into a breathtaking smile. "Don't worry about it, you weren't to know."

Was she playing me?

"She never said anything about letting a seemingly nice guy walk me to work in broad daylight though." She strolled away a few steps before turning to look at me over her shoulder, and I knew that my dreams had just been given enough fuel to burn for a decade.

"So what are you like a doctor or something?" She quizzed as we rounded the corner on to Fifth Street and Main.

"Yes. Over at St Vincent's." I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked by her side. She gave me a sideway's smile and I shivered. We shared some small talk along the way.

We stopped out side a diner. It looked pretty run down from the outside but it was packed with customers, indicating that appearance could be deceptive and that it must be worth a second chance.

"Well...This is me" She gestured to the door behind her.

"Oh...right." My head did its own stupid bobbing thing as I smiled at her like an idiot.

"You know... We do serve coffee here...I mean I have to work but I do owe you for your help back there." The smile on her face captured my heart in that moment and I agreed without giving it a second thought.

Bella's POV

What the hell was I thinking? I didn't even know the guy and I just offered to get him coffee.

_He seems nice enough and you owe him for back there; he was the only one to give a shit and stop to help you up. He's a Doctor too so how bad can he be. And you think he's pretty cute admit it._ I hated my roommate that shared my head, for her thoughts. I hadn't even considered him to be cute before she chimed in. I watched him take a seat in the small booth by the window. I guess he was cute. Ok so gorgeous would be a better description. He had strong chiselled features, yet the softest, warm eyes I'd ever seen. I was pretty sure they were green.

_Take him a coffee and get a better look at them! _

_Shut up!_ I thought to the annoying harpy in my subconscious mind. Why would I even want to tell what colour his eyes were? It's not like I was ever going to see him again after today. That thought brought a shiver of sadness to me. Why? Who the hell was he, to make me feel these cosy feelings I got when I looked at him, or to feel that alarming yet comforting spark that I got when he took my hand to accept my gratitude. Even if I did see him in passing or if we became friends, it could never be like that! I wouldn't allow it. My life wasn't simple enough just to meet a guy and fall stupidly in love again. I had too much to risk.

"What the hell time do you call this swan?" Frank sat by the cash register in the corner, looking real pissed at me.

"Look I'm sorry Frank but it couldn't be helped ok?" I chinned back to him as I pulled on my uniform.

Frank was one of those guys that radiated sleazy vibes out to anyone in a skirt. His hair was always slicked back with oil, his features were as rough as a dog's ass, and his cologne was enough to burn the lining of your nose as soon as you got within a foot of him. And he always had his glasses perched on the end of his nose so he could leer at the women that came through the door.

"Well I can't help docking you pay check for it then either." He smugly turned his gaze back to the betting section of the paper in his hands.

"COME ON FRANK!" I glared at him with my hands on my hips.

"Don't give me that girl! Maybe if you could haul your ass in on time I wouldn't have to do it. Now bring me a coffee."

Argh! I hated this place! But I needed the money.

"I got it" Rosalie smiled as she passed me with a cup in one hand and a coffee pot in the other. She walked over to the dick in the corner and poured him his coffee.

Rosalie was one of the nicest people I knew. She was gentle and caring and would do anything for you, but if you crossed her then you'd probably wish for death than for her to catch up with you.

She was a good friend and she'd helped me through a lot of shit over the past few months with my ex.

"So who's your friend?" She gestured to the guy I'd walked in with, sat by the window.

I'd forgotten about him in my moment with frank. God I hope he didn't notice. He probably thinks I'm such a hick!

"Oh he um...helped me out. I got sent flying on my butt when some stupid idiot ran past me in the street and well...you know me right; I hit my head. He was kind enough to stop and check me out. He's a doctor." I couldn't help but blush.

"Doctor huh?" She chuckled as she elbowed me in the ribs as she past to put the pot back on the hot plate."What are you waiting for? Get him some coffee already!"

That's why I'd asked him in right?

I looked over to where he sat in the booth, looking around like he was trying to weigh up the place.

"Well I guess I finally get to know your name" His smile was enough to make me forgot all the crap frank had just given me in a heartbeat. Oh my god.

"Huh?" I looked at him wondering what he was talking about. Then I realised I hadn't even introduced myself, but then neither had he.

"Bella" He stated.

How did he know that?

"What are you a mind reader or something?" He laughed and I was getting a little pissed at his humour in me. "Glad I amuse you! How'd you know my name?" I put down the cup in my hand and poured the caffeine loaded beverage into it.

"Your uniform..." He must have realised my annoyance at him because he tried to keep his face straight when he answered me.

"Oh...right . Sorry." Oh my God! I suddenly felt like I would combust on the spot with embarrassment; I wished I would. Instead I walked back over to the counter and tried to hide. I tried not to look at him as I busied myself with work. Serving customers and calling out food orders. I was just wiping down the counter when he came over with his cup. When He placed it on the counter I caught his eye. He was looking at me inquisitively.

"For the record, I'm Edward Cullen.

With that he strolled over to Frank, paid for his coffee and gave me one more smile before leaving.

"Bella. Bella!"

"Huh?" I just stood staring towards the door that my night in shining armour had just left through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Calling Dr Cullen**

Edwards POV

_Maybe if I just put some eyes on it...I could make it look like Homer..._

"Dr Cullen?"

"Huh?" I hadn't notice the chief resident, Dr McCarty, trying to hand over a patient's history before finishing his shift. I'd been too busy doodling on the memo pad by the phone on the nurse's station.

"Dude what is with you this week? It's like you're miles away?" Emmett wasn't the smartest Doctor here but He did his job well and was great with the kids.

"Sorry man, I was miles away." It wasn't a lie; my mind was still in that diner where I left it three days ago, still staring at Bella Swan.

"Me and Jazz are heading out for drinks; you in when you've finished up here?"

"What?"

"Edward! What the hell has your pantie's in such a knot?" He was waving his hand in front of my eyes and I'd still not noticed. "Earth to Edward? Oh wait. Is this about that little brunette's ass you saved the other day?"

"Do you always have to talk about women like that?" I shook my head at him in disgust. But I knew he didn't mean anything by it. He was just a typical guy; big burly and loved to chase the ladies.

"One day you're going to fall for someone that won't stand putting up with that shit man." I glared at him as he sighed.

"I hope so dude, I'm not as fit as I was in college and its tiring chasing all the time. Look why don't you just drop by to see her again. Ask her out for a coffee, one that this time she's not serving." He smashed his hand down on my shoulder. "See where it goes from there; then if you're lucky enough to get some, you can tell me about it after..."

"Emmett Christ! Come on. Don't tie me to the same brush as you. I'm not like that and you know it!" He was starting to grate on me now and he knew it, he turned on his heel and headed down the corridor to the elevator.

"Later. We'll be over at Charlie's Bar I you decide to come over." He shouted while he stood waiting for the doors to open.

I didn't feel like drinking tonight. Besides there was a Mariner's game on and it'd be way more rowdy than I could deal with right now. Emmett would be a nightmare if they won and even worse if they lost. You could never get any sense out of him during a game.

When my shift was done, I handed my patients over to the night shift then made my way out into the night. My thoughts went back to Bella Swan in my head. It was kind of scary that I could remember in clear detail how her hair fell over her shoulders and the beautiful flush to her skin; like a rose. My dreams had starred her too, in very graphic detail; leaving me waking up needing more than one cold shower.

What the hell? If I did go home now I'd just wallow in pity for my lonely self. I might as well head over to the guys.

The music was audible from across the street as I made my way over to the bar doors.

Charlie's was a favourite hang out for the staff at the hospital. It was a typical place, full of all kinds of sporting memorabilia cluttering the walls; framed football shirts holding many signatures of different players making up the biggest part of the display. It had a huge blue neon sign spelling _Charlie's, _hanging over all the different kinds of liquor on the back of the bar.

Just as I'd predicted it was heaving. I squeezed myself through the crowd looking for my friends, only to find them propping up the bar; probably making sure to get the best view of the flats screen in the corner.

"Dude you made it!" Emmett yelled over the noise.

"Yeah! It's not like I got anything to go home to right?" The internal ache that came with that simple statement was enough for me to want to order my first beer of the night.

I hadn't had anyone to go home to since my very public break up with my last girl friend, Tanya. I thought she was everything I wanted; apparently though it hadn't been the same for her. I found her attached to one of my colleague's in the supply room at work. Of course she tried to tell me I had it all wrong and that it had been an accident

"So you're telling me that you 'accidentally' tripped in here and landed on his exposed dick?" I'd asked in a calm manner. There wasn't anything she could say to that.

Tanya had been the first girl I'd ever really cared for, I don't know if I'd go so far as to say I loved her, but I'd had feelings for her and it still hurt to find out she'd been sleeping with most of the guys I worked with behind my back. I'd told her to get the hell out of my apartment that we'd shared for two years, and the same night she was gone. So I'd now been single for just over a year and hated it.

"Can I get a beer please" I shouted over to the woman behind the counter as my pity feast kicked up a gear.

"Sure, which do you want?

Just then she turned around and looked at me with those same beautiful brown eyes. I guess I must have been staring because the next thing I knew Emmett punched my shoulder.

"Edward! You gone again? Still thinking about that chick at the diner huh?" He jibed. "The lady's waiting." With that he gestured back to the vision in front of me, who looked back at me with one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Huh? Oh...erm...a Bud please?" Wait what did Emmett just say? Oh shit.

She handed me my beverage of choice and took the money I handed her, while not speaking another word to me. Just then the entire room went quiet and I thought I was having one of those moments where everything around you disappeared; only to be woken from my delusion by an almighty roar from the punters as the Ref blew the whistle to start the game. The groan that escaped my lips didn't go unnoticed by my new favourite bar maid. Once she was sure everyone was served and happy to be lost in the game, she made her way over to the end of the bar where I sat.

"You don't like football?" She asked motioning to the huge TV on the wall.

"Not really." My mind wondered back to the other day and our previous encounter. She was still as beautiful as my memory served. Her hair still hung down over her shoulders, though they weren't covered up the same tonight. The red halter top she wore fit snugly over her slender form and stopped just before her belly button, exposing her abdomen before the black hip hugging pants took over to cover the rest of her. I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath as I took in her appearance and couldn't quite grasp why I suddenly felt dizzy.

She must have noticed. "Hey do you want to breathe again?" Her eyes looked at me widely.

We talked most of the way through the game, only being interrupted by the odd customer wanting serving. Before I knew it, it was kicking out time. Emmett was swaying across the bar hugging everyone and declaring his love for his team, that annihilated its opposition,

"I guess I better get him home huh?"Jasper sighed as he chugged back the last of his beer. He'd not spoken much all night, so I guessed that meant he and Alice were still having problems; I decided not to ask about it tonight. I'd wait till a more appropriate time when we weren't so busy, that way we'd have the time to talk properly. Alice and Jasper had been together since college. I wasn't too happy about him dating my little sister at first but the guy proved himself over time and my feelings towards him warmed enough to know they were good for each other. But lately their relationship had been a little strained to say the least. All I could do was hope they'd get it sorted soon, for both their sakes.

My attention was soon turned back to Bella as I heard her telling Charlie that she was headed off for the night.

"Seen as I'm no longer technically a stranger... I could drop you off on my way... If you'd like?"

_Why would she even want to take up that offer idiot? She's probably attached anyway. I mean look at her, she's hot and hot girls are always taken or complicated._ Damn my inner monologue! But he was right. Why would I just assume she was available? Dick! Dick! Dick!

"Sure why not" Breathe...That smile again, she took me off guard with her answer. "Or seen as you've been drinking and shouldn't really get behind the wheel, you could always walk me again.

Sensible...

Beautiful....

Door...

It hit me full in the face and caused a small amount of blood to start trickling down over my lip.

"Shit! Are you ok?" She asked while trying to hide the giggle she wanted to let out at the same time.

Could I look like more of an Idiot now?

We'd been walking for a few minutes when I finally decided to ask something I'd been thinking about all night, while still dabbing at my nose with the tissue she'd handed me as we left the bar.

"Please don't think me nosy but how come you were working in Charlie's? I mean I've been in there a lot and never seen you around before, and I definitely would have noticed you." My face suddenly felt on fire with embarrassment at that admission. Why did I feel clumsy and awkward like a teenager when I was around her?

"Well, he's my uncle and he's a member of staff down this week so I offered to help out." She looked down to the ground in front of her as if considering it herself. "It's all only temporary, Charlie's, the Diner. I mean I don't plan on always doing this. I just need the money at the minute to help put me back through college to finish my Masters."

"Really? What are you studying?" My interest had been sparked.

"Oh...English literature; mainly focusing on the nineteenth and twentieth centuries. I love the classics, Austin, Bronte, Blake; all of them really. I love reading; not that I get time to that much at the minute. Between working and the rest of my life I just never seem to have any time to myself."

"Do you mind if I ask why you never got to finish you studies before now?" She seemed to hold a passion for her study subject, and it didn't make sense that she would have just walked away from it for something trivial. I couldn't help but want to know what would have stopped someone who seemed so focused.

"Let's just say that life has a tendency to throw you a curveball when you don't expect it." She lifted her head to look at me with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**The other Man**

Bella's POV

This guy was good looking, sweet, intelligent and funny. I couldn't help but warm to him and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. He'd played on my mind for quite a bit since the other day, and by the way his friend at the bar spoke to him, he'd been thinking about me too. I didn't get why. Surely he could have any woman he wanted. We'd talked at my Uncles bar and flirted a little but I'd bargained on it just being friendly banter. Yet here he was walking me to my destination again, still asking me questions; like he wanted to know about me, wanted to find out who I was. I told him as much as I could get away with for now, I wasn't about to go in to things in too much depth. I was just as quizzical as he'd been. Asking him about how he came to be a Doctor. Apparently his Father was a doctor over in Washington and he'd always been interested in following his lead. I couldn't help but smile as we reached my apartment lobby. He'd nervously run his hand through his hair. It always seemed to be styled in a perfect mess, before looking at me with a knee buckling smile.

"So..." He looked like he was finally out of things to say for the moment.

"So...Listen, thanks for getting me home in one piece."

"Yeah sure...Anytime..." I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. If I'd been more available I would have considered kissing his cheek right now but things weren't that simple for me, they never were.

I really did have to call it a night. I had my shift and the diner in the morning after all, and I couldn't risk being late again. Frank would find any excuse he could to not have to give me my check and I had bills to pay and commitments to meet.

"Good night Bella"

"Good night Edward..." Why did he have to come into my life now?

Edward turned on his heel and left me standing once again watching after him. The walk up to my apartment that night was filled with thoughts of a love I was longing to find that I couldn't ever see me getting, (though I knew that potentially Edward Cullen could possibly bring it) not in this lifetime at least. The understanding of such a person would have to be unshakable.

Edwards POV

I can't even remember how I made my feet walk back to my apartment that night. My mind raced over every detail of my time spent with Bella. I didn't even care that my apartment was another fifteen blocks from where I'd left her.

One thing I was sure about was that I somehow had to have her in my life. I wanted her like I'd never wanted anyone before.

I had formed a plan!

I spent the next few weeks, whenever I wasn't working, sat drinking way too much coffee and getting completely wired while always sitting in the same booth of the run down diner, where she worked, I'd flirted with her sufficiently, without hopefully seeming too desperate, even though I was where she was concerned. Her friend Rosalie was also helpful in instigating conversations between us and generally being nice to me, I guessed it wouldn't hurt to have her on side too. And even though I'd judged the place to start with, they actually served the best meatball sandwich this side of the city.

I also started to reside a lot in Charlie's; having Rosalie as a source was very helpful. I got to find out when her shifts there were too.

All in all Bella and I had become friends; though I always subtly made my interest in her common knowledge, Telling her how beautiful she looked, opening doors and such, like a gentleman and smiling at her all the time. She smile back and on the few occasions she'd agreed to let me walk her home again, she'd hold my hand and bump into me playfully as we'd talk on the way. I loved every minute of it.

Once again we'd made it back to her apartment and stood talking for a little while in the lobby.

"Well this is me again" she gestured to the doors of the elevator where we always parted company.

"Yeah I guess it is" Nervous as ever, I stood there in front of this amazing woman once again.

"You're working tomorrow right? That mean's you won't be at the diner." She tilted her head to the side and unleashed the full power of those eyes on me.

"Work...yeah"

_Way to go Edward! That was the best I could come up with? She was letting you know that she'd miss you being there_.

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll catch you later then."

"Yeah... Good night Bella" I couldn't help but lean in towards her and she seemed to be doing the same. Did she want me to kiss her? I wanted to kiss _her_, but for her to want me to kiss _her_...

_Keep it up loser and you'll ruin the moment!_

Our faces were so close together and I could feel her warm sweet scent drifting over my face. I was definitely going to kiss her. Our eyes locked together before she gave in and closed hers first, with mine following suit. Oh my god! Our lips brushed gently against each others before coming together with more force. I was kissing this beautiful woman and she was kissing me back. Our tender moment suddenly became over heated as the pressure in our mouths picked up and our hands found each others bodies. One of my arms wrapped around her waist and the other was behind her neck pulling our bodies together more, as hers wound around my neck and into my hair. I couldn't ever remember having these kinds of feelings from kissing someone before. My entire body felt like it had been charged up. Then all too suddenly we were apart...

"I'm sorry I can't do this!" Her words came out in breathless pants mirroring my own laboured breathing.

My body was already aching for her to be back in my arms and to be letting me kiss her again. Instead I just stood there confused. She had wanted me to kiss her right? I hadn't just imagined feeling her hands hungrily on me.

"Bella...I...I really like you, like _a lot_! I want..."

"I'm sorry I just can't!" tears now swelled in her eyes and I wanted to wipe them away.

What did I do?

"It's not you...It's just there are things about me that you don't know and I can't risk getting involved...I can't..." Her sobbing felt like someone was torturing me.

"Bella..."I moved a step towards her but she bolted for the stairwell instead.

Okay!

I new she lived on the third floor and I'm sure I'd heard Rose mention number thirty five. I couldn't leave things like this. She could just tell me the things she'd been talking about and I'd tell her it was fine and we could be together; as simple as that. Of course that's not how things happen.

I made my way up in the lift and started walking the hall looking for the right number. Just as I was about to knock, I heard someone shouting. Then the door flew open and a long dark haired guy strode out shouting back through the door as he left.

At first I thought I had the wrong apartment, but then I caught a glimpse of Bella stood with a shocked look on her face as she noticed me there in the hall way.

So that's why! She wasn't available. I could feel the hurt rising in my chest as I turned on the spot and stalked down the hall.

"Edward, please wait! It's not what you think..." I could hear the upset in her voice but couldn't find it in me to care anymore.

"I've heard that before" I didn't even turn round to call my reply back to her. I just wanted to get out of there.

Of course it had been too good to be true with her, why would it be any different. Maybe I had a sign on my forehead saying _use me_...maybe I needed a drink.

I spent a few hours wallowing in front of the TV while I attacked my stash of beer from the fridge, before finally admitting defeat and hitting the sack for the night.

When I woke up the next morning my head weighed me down on to my pillow. I'd definitely have to find the aspirin before going into work. You would have thought that after seeing another man, walking out of the woman I'd inadvertently fallen in love with's apartment, would be enough to put a stop to the vivid dreams where I always woke up in need of a cold shower. But no, I still had to drag my sorry ass into the bathroom and turn the water on to cascade over my skin; shocking my system enough to be able to regain some kind of normal function to my body.

Work had been tedious that morning and I'd seen about all I could take of people with a stuffy nose and a slight cough, thinking they had full blown influenza.

"So let me get this straight...You kissed the girl and she ran away crying?" Emmett's entire body shook with laughter.

"Em...Leave it alright! I don't want to talk about it!" The knot in my stomach felt like it was being tightened by the second.

"Dude, that's priceless!"

"Shut the f..."

"Dr Cullen? Could you please take a look at this patient, I have a meeting in five minutes." I felt bad for not being able to remember the junior intern's names that stood in front of me, but smiled and took the file from her hands.

"Ok what have we got...five year old male...fever, spots, and loss of appetite..." My eyes scanned over the rest of the symptoms noted on the admission form.

I was greeted by a middle aged lady as I walked into the room. She was stoking the little boy on the beds face lovingly.

"Hello... Mrs...?"

"Hawks!" She shook the hand I'd extended out to her.

"Mrs Hawks...I'm Dr Cullen and this must be Joshua, Hello Joshua, how are we today?" I sat on the bed next to the boy and smiled my best child friendly smile. He smiled back.

The woman filled me in again with his symptoms as I did all my checks. I listened to his chest and heart, took his temperature, felt under his chin to check his glands and looked more closely at his rash plus a few other check ups.

"Mrs Hawks, I'm pretty sure your son has..." She interrupted me.

"Oh I'm not his mother, I'm his grandmother." She seemed apologetic for not mentioning before hand to me that the boy wasn't hers.

"Is his mother here at all?" I started to look through Joshua's file for his personal information but didn't need it; the door opened and a beautiful chocolate eyed woman walked in and over to is side.

"What happened? Mom?" She sounded distraught as she held the child to her but far enough away to look him in the face, while stroking his hair off of his forehead head. "I just got called out of work by a Dr, saying Joshua was in the emergency room and I panicked!" Then she turned her gaze to me and froze.

I'm not sure how long we stared at each other but it felt like hours. I struggled to regain my professional facade.

"Are you the boy's mother?" I didn't need her to answer, now I saw them together, there was no doubt in my mind that he was hers.

The man from last night was also clearly his father. He had the same almost black hair.

"Yes." Her eyes looked pained as she looked for my reaction to this revelation.

"Well I think Joshua here has managed to pick up chicken pox!" He looked up at me beaming, like he'd won a contest.

"Does that mean no school?" He was eager for my response.

"Yep! For at least ten days...just to make sure you're past the contagious stage. And mom...you might want to inform his school that he has them so they can let the other parents know to be on the look out." I smiled at her first before my enthusiasm kicked up a gear enough to rival his.

Joshua radiated life, vitality, energy. I was beginning to think that he'd forever be contagious because of it.

He seemed to be delighted by this news and grinned up at his mother.

"Ten days!" His eyes were wide with glee as she looked back into his face. "Can I go home yet? Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Beer goggles**

Bella's POV

"Mom could you please take Josh down to the car?...I'll be down in a minute." For someone sick, he still managed to bounce with every step. "Hey hey hey? What do you say to Dr Cullen?" He knew what I meant when he saw my eye brows raise at his lack of manners.

"Thank you Dr Cullen!" His voice echoed back into the room as he disappeared out of view.

"You're most welcome" Edward called back.

My mother stood at the door looking at me cynically for a second before conceding and following her grandson down the corridor.

I knew I was going to have to get this over with, and I'd prefer it to be quick and painless.

Painless wasn't an option though. Edward and I had spent a lot of time together recently. He'd been in the diner most days when he wasn't working, and at Charlie's a lot too seen as my odd spell helping out my Uncle turned into a regular two evenings a week. I knew I shouldn't have strung him along like I had, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I'd tell myself enough was enough, he'd smile at me and make my heart melt; and I craved nothing more than his company.

It's not that I'm attached or anything to anyone other than my Son. I'd considered having relationships in the past, but the thought of letting someone into our lives like that...

The last thing I wanted was for Joshua to get attached to someone and have them, bale on him like his Father had... I couldn't risk hurting my baby like that. Even if that meant I had to lose the chance to be with someone like Edward Cullen.

"So..." I bit my lip as I turned finally to face him.

Edward just stood there looking at me.

This was awkward!

_Why did you expect anything else? You lead the guy on when he obviously likes you. Then you let him kiss you AND you kiss him back like you'd die without the contact! Oh not to mention him seeing Jake the loser leaving your apartment right after! Do I need to go on? _

Harpy! Harpy! HARPY!

"He'll be fine in about a week, give him plenty of fluids if he's still not eating much." The words spoken of a professional Dr; then he turned to leave.

"Edward!" This couldn't end like this. "Wait please? Can we talk?"

"About what Miss Swan?" He tried to look at me sternly, but his eyes were still beautifully soft and comforting.

He sucked at trying to look angry.

Maybe my hope of being able to keep him as my friend wasn't completely lost yet; even though I wanted so much more of him than that.

"Look I'm sorry for string you along like I did...I got caught up in everything...I mean you were sweet and nice and walked me home and followed me around like a puppy..." I couldn't help but notice him lower his head slightly embarrassed at me referring to him like that. "I liked you Edward...I do _like_ you!But I have Josh to consider...I can't just bring people into our lives like that. He's so loving, and trusting; allowing someone in that could potentially hurt him in the long run... I can't allow it! So the fact that I started to fall for you wasn't good and I didn't want... "

"What?" His eyes were wide as they looked at me.

"Huh?" Having been stopped mid sentence threw me of guard.

"What did you just say?" Suddenly he was a step closer to me and I was just more confused.

"Um...I can't just bring people into..."

"After that" He was close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from him now, feel the charge bouncing back and fourth between our bodies. "About you starting to fall for me..." He suddenly fell silent while his eyes blazed into mine as a huge smile touched them.

"Oh...that" The phrase 'deer in headlights' sprung to mind.

Before I knew what had happened his lips were once again on mine and I had to stop him...I would stop him...stop...

_You're kissing him back again! This is just going to get more and more messed up!_

What was I supposed to do? I'd just pretty much admitted to this guy that I had feelings for him and I couldn't deny them. Yes! I kissed him back, just as I had last night. My head filled with his irresistible scent and clouded everything in my mind, intoxicating my lodger to the point that even she sighed in contentment. Every fibre of my body felt like it would turn to jello.

I don't know how long we'd had our mouths locked together in that little room, but I suddenly felt a distance put between us.

"Bella...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." His face was dazed but composed as we both stood realising the repercussions of what had happened. "You're with someone already and I know that..."

"I'm not seeing anyone Edward...That guy last night was Joshua's father, Jacob. Believe me, we're not...I mean... yeah he's the father of my child, and I use the term _father_ loosely, but that's it. I stopped giving a shit about him the moment he took off on me when he found out I was pregnant."

"He walked away from you when you..." He reached up to my face and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers, then realising his actions, curled them up and putting his hand back down by his side. Confusion filled his eyes.

He didn't want to over step the mark with me, and I didn't want to hurt him. We decided to meet up later and talk things out; hope continued to swell in my chest as we said goodbye for the time being.

When I got down to my Mother's car and fastened my seat belt she turned to look at me.

"I never told you that Doctor's name Bella. You want to fill me in?" I knew she wasn't going to let it drop so I told her everything once I was sure Joshua was fast asleep. I didn't want him hearing stuff like this.

"So...the gorgeous Doctor back there is completely interested in you, he knows about Josh and he's still apparently interested in you? What's the problem here?" She tilted her head to the side like she was waiting for me to catch up to the same page.

"I can't mom. I can't do that to him..."I gestured to my sleeping angel in the back. "If it doesn't work out then I'm the one that'll have to try and get him through it. Jake made sure to screw him up already. Having someone else in the equation would just confuse the little guy more."

"So...what? You're just going to put your entire love life on hold till he turns what eighteen...nineteen...thirty? You can't do that Bella! It's not fair to either of you. You'll grow to be bitter and resentful to what you could have had and he'll grow up blaming himself for you being lonely." She stroked a stray hair out of my eyes before turning the key to kick her battered up Jetta into life. "I think you should give that Young man up there a chance" With that she pulled out of the hospital car park.

"What if he turns out to be like every other guy and decide it's too much to take on and bolts? I really like him mom, I don't think I could get over that." Tears were stinging my eyes as I spoke in a quiet voice.

"Well maybe you should give him the chance first; maybe you shouldn't judge the book by its cover. You off all people should know that honey!"

I should.

My Mother always knew how to read me like a book after all.

"Think about it. Talk to him, tell him how you feel, he might just surprise you." The smile on her face at the obvious thought of me dating a Doctor, was huge..

Edwards POV

I'd kissed her again.

Bella had left thirty seven minutes ago after suggesting that we get together later to talk.

My head swam with all the stuff she'd already told me.

So she had a son, big deal, I liked kids and he seemed like a great little guy.

She wasn't dating the dark haired guy after all and I definitely got the impression that she was interested in me like that, but her concern for Joshua was all that stopped her.

I could share.

The clock seemed to mock me for the rest of the day.

Come on!

4:20pm

"Master Dilan, How are we today?"

4:40pm

"She should be fine, just try and get her not to scratch..."

4:55pm

"Let's not try to see how many we can fit up our nose in future right?"

5:15pm

Forty five minutes left of my shift....

"Hey Emmett? What happened with you last night anyway? You disappeared before I left with Bella?" I couldn't recall seeing him after nine thirty last night.

"I hooked up dude." He didn't mention that before now, and usually he was so forth coming about his conquests as he called them. "You know I'd been doing shots with Jazz?" He paused "So... I well and truly hand my beer goggles in place..."

"Why do you do it to yourself man?" I shook my head while laughing at the horrified look sat on his face. "Did you even get her name?"

"Yeah, Mary Modo" He shuddered,

"Mary Modo?" I had to ask

"Uhuh!... Turns out she has a brother called Quassi Modo!"

I had to be told to be quiet by one of the other Residents because I was laughing so hard at him. He always had such a way with words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold showers and contraception**

Edwards POV (still)

So I'd made it home and currently resided in the shower trying to get a grip on myself. That kiss had left me in need of some serious release that I wasn't going to get, in the biblical way at least.

Why was I so nervous? It was Bella. The woman that held my heart along with any other part of me she wanted.

Tonight was going to be about us talking though and nothing else. I knew that the whole being careful for Joshua's sake was important to her and I respected that. I had to admit that I never saw it coming; her being a Mother and all. It had shocked me at first but then what did it matter? She was an amazing woman that happened to get thrown a curve ball, her words, not mine. I'd wondered about that since she mentioned it but figured she'd tell me when she was ready.

If anything...I think I felt admiration towards her more now. I mean she couldn't be more than twenty three, twenty four; which meant she'd only been eighteen'ish when she fell pregnant. Just staring out at college...To find out she was pregnant, have the father bail out on her but still be decided enough to go ahead and bring a new life into this mad world...Then there was the fact that she still seemed so focused. At least now I knew the reason behind her driving force.

Once I'd stepped out of the shower and dried off, I walked over to my closet. I picked out my black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans and threw them on, pushing my sleeves up my forearms somewhat. I hated having them clamped around my wrists, it felt way too restraining.

My hand ran through my hair and gave up hope of accomplishing anything tidy with it, so I admitted defeat and started fumbling across the bathroom counter for my cologne instead.

I picked up my keys and stumbled out the door. If I thought I'd ever been nervous before, it was nothing compared to this; one thing was for sure though, I still had to have her in my life, even if that meant as just friends.

Bella's POV

Joshua had been in bed for the past half hour and I was now left twiddling my thumbs in anticipation.

Edward would be coming here soon and I felt like I had some explaining to do. He didn't deserve me treating him like I did. I should have told him straight from the start that things were complicated, but I couldn't help myself with him.

But the truth was...that for the first time since having Joshua, my mind battled against my heart.

My mind screamed at me to keep things simple and accept only friendship from this man that had strolled into my life; where my heart longed to be able to have him hold me, and kiss me like he had now twice. I wanted nothing more than to see how different that kiss would feel, if I wasn't so hung up worrying about the effects that all this would have on my Son.

Just to be able to be loved...and to love that person back in return.

What time was it now?

I couldn't quite understand why I felt so nervous or why my stomach was doing back flips.

_Knock Knock_

I'd spent so much time worrying about what I was going to say to him that I'd lost track of it completely and now I was all out. I'd slowly walked over to the door and stolen one last glance in to mirror.

Not too bad...I thought to myself

_Not too desperate..._My resident harpy replied back to me...

Stop it! It's not like that, it can't be...

_It could be..._

If I let her sidetrack me like this again, he'd have left before I'd even get to open the god damn door.

I slid the latch back, blew out one final long breath to calm myself and then opened it.

_There it is!_

That smile...Was enough to make me weak.

"Hi" I couldn't manage anything else, too worried that if I tried, I'd let spill how hot I thought he looked in those slightly tight fitting jeans. Or that the little bit of chest hair on show where his shirt buttons were open, made me want to attack him then and there!

_Has it really been that long since we...? _

Gah!

"Hey you" He was leaning against the door frame with a bottle of coke in his hands. "I didn't know how you stood for drinking wine with Joshua being here so I improvised." His face suddenly came over all flushed, like maybe he thought I might find this gesture lame. "I don't know..."The last part was barely audible

_Squeee _

This was going to be harder than I thought.

After about half an hour of awkward, we both started to relax more as conversation started to flow effortlessly between us; and the glass of wine we'd each had helped too. I gave Edward the choice to open the coke or a bottle of white I had chilling in the cooler. We decided to be grown ups.

"So your Mom literally lives across the hall with you're dad?" He gestured towards the door.

"Yeah, well with my step father Phil anyway, my parents divorced when I was pretty young. She met Phil just before Josh was born and he just seemed to fit right in. They got married two years ago now and they seem happy enough. He's really nice." This was good...it didn't feel forced.

"My mother is kind of like my rock. She's the one that looks after Joshua for me when I'm at work and school, like now while he's sick. I feel bad sometimes at just how much she has him; she loves him so much. I just can't wait to finish my studies and only have to work one job, so _I_ can spend more time with him. Oh and I'm sure you've figured out by now that my mother is definitely alive and kicking...sorry about that but you seemed so smug that day, trying to play me like that." I giggled as he buried his face in his hands.

"I felt like such a dick!" He laughed. "I had to find some way of keeping you talking to me though."

"I'm glad you did." Our eyes met and I couldn't help but think about him kiss me.

The more time we spent talking like this, the more I wondered how bad it would really be to let him in.

The more I thought about it, I realised that it wasn't Joshua that I was trying to primarily protect...It was me.

"Can I ask about Jacob? I mean, if that's too much then please tell me to mind my bees wax." Somehow we'd managed to close the gap between us where we sat and our bodies were now touching down one side. It felt warm and I liked it.

I turned my body more round to look at him, only just noticing that his arm was draped over the back of the couch behind me. I felt like a school girl with the feelings it invoked deep inside me and I had to try so hard not to giggle.

"Well, I knew him through one of Charlie's friends, that's my real father; and we both went to the same high school. I was in love with him and couldn't believe we'd both be going to the same college here in Arizona too. We went to prom together and got a little carried away after in the atmosphere...On the first day of college I passed out in class and the nurse asked me a shit load of questions like...When was the last time you ate? Did I suffer from any medical condition? Then she asked the one that turned my world upside down."

"When I thought about it after, it made sense. We'd been stupid and reckless that night so...Anyway I went out and bought a test, then spent the next three day's crying. When I told Jake he said that it couldn't be his...that I mush have been sleeping around, even though he knew I'd only ever been with him that one time...Then he tried to tell me I must have done the test wrong. When he'd tried all that, he simply told me that he didn't want that kind of pressure, didn't want me..." I was so lost in my past that I hadn't noticed his hand on my cheek. He looked pained for me, not in a sympathetic kind of way, just an honestly hurt for me look.

"I couldn't kill my baby Edward. Everyone tried to convince me that my life would be over and that I could kiss any chance of an education goodbye, but I didn't care. My mother on the other hand sat me down and looked me in the eye. She asked what I wanted, told me that it wouldn't be a walk in the park and I'd have to work twice as hard in life for the things I wanted. But she also told me that she'd be there with me all the way." Just then his thumb caressed my cheek again, this time to wipe the tear that had escaped my notice.

"The minute he was born and placed in my arms I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for him. No fight I wouldn't try to win for him. He made me determined to prove everyone that said I should've had an abortion wrong!"

"Jacob found out I'd kept him and suddenly decided that he wanted to see him." I suddenly felt bitter again at the thought of my son's father. "He stopped by a few times then would take off again. He's been doing it now for the past few years. Showing up and getting Josh all worked up and stoked that he'd come to see him. When Jake's had enough of playing the devoted father a week or two later, I'm the one left trying to pick up the pieces and having to listen to my baby crying for his daddy." I stood up and started walking over to my kitchen.

My living space was open plan with only a breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the rest of the room.

Edward followed me over and leaned back against the counter while I took the bottle of wine back out and gestured it towards his now empty glass.

"Maybe I shouldn't, I'm driving and I know how much you hate the idea of me driving while intoxicated." He took the bottle from my hands and poured some for me instead.

"Well I'm sorry but I have a child in bed sick so I couldn't return the favour to walk you home!" my face broke into a grin at the thought.

"Anyway, Jake came over here the other day while my mom was watching Josh, even though the last time he came I told him to keep away, He started kicking up a fuss about seeing _his_ son and I told him to go throw himself off of a cliff. There is no way I'm going to keep letting him do that to my little man."

"I guess I can understand now why all this is difficult for you." He gazed into my eyes with a new understanding of the situation. "Bella, I can't pretend to not feel what I do for you, but I know how important it is for you to have boundaries for Josh's sake. I just want you to know that I'd love it if we could be friends despite that." The tenderness in his voice was my undoing.

"Friends?" I couldn't help myself

"Friends."

"Just friends?" His eyes blazed at my words and our bodies suddenly clashed together

His mouth crushed mine and I loved every minute of it. I welcomed him openly, allowing our tongues to dance. The feel of his touch was electric against me and I felt as though I would melt.

His hands cupped my face to his as our assault on each other continued; then just as quickly he slowed his pace, like he was savouring every last stroke of our lips. I think I got lost there in that moment. This was different to the other times as I'd expected. This time I welcomed it with the knowledge that I didn't want him to stop. He knew about my son, yet he was still here; he still wanted me. There was no mistaking that from the way his lips caressed mine.

My arms snaked up into his hair and grabbed it almost forcefully and he moaned into my mouth in response, before grabbing me by the waist and pulling us together. He didn't want any space between us and neither did I. Where our bodies touched a new friction stirred me and I knew he felt it too as we moved to enhance the situation. His mouth felt like it would burn my skin wherever it touched me, my mouth, my throat, my shoulder; I couldn't help but moan myself while letting my eyes roll back and flutter shut.

I'm not sure at what point I would have stopped it if my own personal contraceptive hadn't woken up and interrupted us by calling for me.

Edwards POV

How did this happen?

One minute we were talking about being friends and now our mouths were locked together once again. This time though she gave herself over to the passion I so longed to meet. I couldn't get enough of her and she seemed not to mind. I started to worry about how far I could let this go before my conscience would kick in. I knew I wanted this and apparently so did she, but after this evenings conversational content, I knew it was wrong to ignore her wishes for a line to be drawn. But it was so hard to remember that when I pulled her to me and felt our bodies meet in a pleasurable force. Her hips seemed to be magnetised to my zipper and I nearly lost any control I had.

We managed pull ourselves apart when Joshua called from the door to his room. We both looked relieved that he was too disorientated to notice anything going on or to ask any questions.

Bella walked over, picked him up and carried him back into his room to settle him back down to sleep. I loitered around outside his door and listened to her sooth him.

"Mommy, I think there's a monster in my closet." It was almost a whisper.

"Why would you think that?" Her volume and tone never rose any higher than his did.

"I heard noises...Like Ooooh MMMmmmmm! That's what kind of noises they make you know?" It came out almost matter of factly and I couldn't help but smile at his innocence, until I realised that we were probably the real culprits for the raucous to disturb him. Shit!

"Well I'm going to look in your closet and _IF_ there is anything in there other than your clothes and toys, I'm going to shoo them away and you can go back to sleep alright?" She bargained with him.

I didn't think it was possible to be in any more awe of this woman than I already was, but I was wrong. The simple act of her interacting like this with her child was almost overwhelming. How could anyone have even considered what she did as wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

**Harpies and Heartstrings**

Bella's POV

"I think maybe I better go." Edward whispered, suddenly seeming a little nervous, as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's getting late...and I don't want to be responsible for encouraging a little boy's imagination any more in the wrong way."

This little statement was enough to make my heart skip; he'd been listening. He'd already shown more understanding than Joshua's own father ever had. This made me want him more; but he was right.

I'd already gone a damn sight further tonight than I ever planned on.

My heart strings triumphed by dancing to their own tune as if to gloat to my mind.

We walked back over to the kitchen counter slowly, steeling little glances at each other every few seconds and smiling, he picked up his Jacket from one of the stools; throwing in on and then walked over to my front door.

_You could very easily pin him against it, or he could you, have those amazing, full lips delicately grazing the skin of your throat and..._My harpy had just officially promoted herself to a hoe!

My values still meant some thing to me so I reined in my loose mind and gave her a stern warning.

I really didn't want to open the door, knowing he would leave for the night; not knowing when I'd see him again seemed to wrench my soul.

So there he stood, looking back at me through my open door with a smile that could melt a glacier.

He bent to kiss my cheek sweetly and whisper goodnight in my ear. My eyes closed themselves without my permission. I didn't want to miss any of my last moments tonight with him and not take in the view. So I forced them back open. His face was still only inches from me and I got lost in his sweet breath again as it crashed over me, my lips tried to follow it, to taste it, but met with an abrupt stop when they couldn't go any further past his mouth; which opened gingerly to allow me passage. One of his hands snaked up behind my neck and gently pulled me closer, meaning we could melt together better.

I hadn't even noticed my mother stood behind Edward, with her arms folded across her chest, as our kiss continued.

She made a point to make her suddenly interrupting presence at her door known, my eyes closed and I sighed as he gently applied the brakes for the night. I heard him chuckle almost silently.

"Mrs Hawks." He turned to my mother, acknowledging her then quickly drew his attention back to me.

"Dr Cullen" She tried to sound like a parent that had just caught two fifteen year olds making out after curfew; only spoiling her facade by having to call him Doctor. Normally I would have blushed more than I already was, but having her address Edward like that, just reminded me instead that I was an adult.

"Goodnight Bella." I felt his mouth on mine one more time, as if he was just letting my mother know she hadn't deterred him in the slightest.

"Goodnight Edward."

"I'll see you tomorrow no doubt at the diner." He called from down the hall.

"I'll make sure your tables free." I teased back. Then he was gone.

Both my mother and I turned to face each other at the exact same time. She still had her arms folded.

"What?" I asked, knowing that I was about to meet with the Spanish inquisition.

"What?" She asked back in a nonchalant manner.

"You were the one that said to give it a try..."

"I suggested talking Bella." She added

"We talked...We talked about things we had in common, we talked about Joshua and how things have been, how I'm scared of messing things up. He asked all about Jacob and I told him...He told me in not so many words that her had feelings for me and that if we had to stay friends for Josh's sake then he could do that, as long as I was still in his life..."

"Bella... Dr Cul..."

"It's Edward mom. His name is Edward." She hated when I interrupted her but it sounded too weird her keep calling him that.

"Edward seems like a really nice guy from what you've said...But please don't go rushing into things. Not just for you and Josh but for him too. He could get hurt in all this honey."

"I know mom and...Believe me; I don't want that to happen." With that she walked over and pulled me towards her.

"I know you don't honey and my god you deserve to be happy after everything. There's definitely something about that young man though; I can see it in his eyes." Then she'd walked me into my apartment and started her barrage of questions about the night. My mom was like my best friend so I couldn't deny her curiosity.

Edwards POV

Bella's lips found mind and I couldn't stop from invite her in, our lips moving slowly against each other's for one final kiss. I pulled her gently closer to me, allowing us to deepen the friction between our mouths. Her scent washed over me and I almost left me dizzy. I'd swear she always smelled of strawberries.

My attention was then deliberately drawn to a middle aged lady stood behind me; don't ask me why but somehow I knew she had her arms folded in an attempt to be intimidating, even though I hadn't actually seen her yet. Little did she know, I wasn't easily intimidated. I turned and greeted her before turning all my thoughts back to the melting chocolate eyes of Isabella Swan.

"Goodnight Bella." My kiss this time was mainly to savour her scent, but also to let her mother know I wasn't easily put off. She replayed my words back to me with another sigh; then I turned to leave.

What was I doing? I hadn't even attempted to make fresh plans to see her?

"I'll see you tomorrow no doubt at the diner." I hoped she was working; my mind had melted along with her eyes so I couldn't remember anything.

"I'll make sure your tables free."

As I disappeared into the elevator and the doors closed, I no longer held her in my line of sight.

My memory freeze astounded me even more when I sat in my car trying desperately to remember how to shift it into first...I gave up and threw my head back against the seat as I accessed the part of my conscience that had burned that kiss to memory. How long I sat there, I don't know but my pants seemed to be very restrictive again, like they had been upstairs in that beautiful young woman's apartment. I managed to regain some focus and drive home.

Isabelle Swan had a knack of making me need a cold shower; though this time I did kind of help myself out of the frustrating state she'd worked me up to, while the water rushed over me.

I didn't hesitate to jump into bed once I'd dried off and pulled on my Pyjama pants. My eyes closed at the though of seeing her the following day, then opened just as quick when I remembered I now held her number in my phone. I slide it open and text her good night before placing it on my night stand and turning over.

_Buzz_

When I heard my phone again I turned over to read the message just in.

'_Sweet dreams Edward xx Bell'_

Two kisses...I felt my face pull up into a huge grin as I rolled back over once again to try to sleep. I willed it, because I knew that once my eyes closed, I'd have the entire night with her and my dreams would most definitely be the sweetest I'd ever had.

Bella's POV

I'd slept better than I had for a long time, probably as a result of Edward pinning me over the counter in the kitchen doing things to me that should be illegal, but I refused to let my eyes open, trying to force the dream to continue. Though it was difficult when being bounced awake by my overly energised five year old, jumping up and down by my side. It was so wrong that it was only seven thirty in the morning, yet he was behaving like he'd had ten bags of skittles already. He'd definitely tasted the whole god damn rainbow.

Hiding under my pillow helped at first as I lay on my stomach, but I gave up and greeted the morning along with him in the end. My hands found his sides and I pulled him down next to me; his giggles were so infectious. We just stayed there looking at each other and I felt a tear pool in the corner of my eye as I thought about how much I loved this angel child in my arms; and by how much he always seemed to amaze me, just by being who he was. His smile was enough to brighten any gloomy day.

We eventually got up and prepared ourselves for the day; then sat at the counter in the kitchen for our usual pancake date.

Joshua's communication skills were above average for his age so I shouldn't have been shocked at the kinds of conversations we held over our mountainous pile of blueberry pancakes and maple syrup.

This morning however he caught me off guard.

"Was Doctor Cullen here last night mommy?"

What the...

"Uhh...yeah" I didn't think that lying would be very fruitful.

"I like him..." He suddenly climbed up on his stool and leaned over the counter to whisper in my ear. "He's real nice." Then he sat back down and picked up a pancake that he struggled to cut up. Dangling it over his face; he lowered it bit by bit till it met his very sharp little teeth.

"Really?" Dumb struck wouldn't even cover the look on my face in that moment. "Please eat that properly Joshua?"

When I was ready for work, I dropped Joshua of over the hall while my mother bellowed after me to say hi to Edward for her. I just shook my head, she was so obvious.

Edwards POV

"Tell me why again...are you dragging my ass half way across the city just to get breakfast?" Emmett rolled his head over to look at me sarcastically from the passenger side of my Volvo.

"Because Emmett my dear boy, they serve the best pancakes in Arizona!" I gave him a quick punch on his arm while still keeping my attention on the road ahead.

"Uh huh! And this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Bella works there?" He already knew the answer but I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of actually hearing it from me. "Doesn't it weird you out, that she has a kid?"

I pressed on the brakes, bolting us both forward, and my smile faded as glared over at him. "If you're going to start being a dick, you can just get out now!" He new he'd pushed his luck.

"Sorry dude, I just...You know...wondered?" This was Emmett trying to make peace.

"No...It's not weird. Why would it be? She's an amazing person Emmett, and from what I've seen she's a fantastic mom. Now please drop this shit!" A loud horn blaring at me from behind reminded me to touch the gas again.

"Okay...Just one more thing...?"

Again my foot found the brake, and this time I felt the seat belt pull hard across my chest."What?" My patience was wearing thin.

"Could you please go back a few hundred yards so I can pick up my ass? I think I dropped it when you nearly sent me through the windshield when you braked hard!"

Only Emmett!

He continued to whinge for the rest of the drive and got worse when we pulled up outside the diner.

"You're...going...to...make...me...eat...here?" As he spoke he pulled out his cell.

"Turst me, wait... what are you doing?"

"I'm called the emergency room over at work, to tell them to save me a bed when you make me get food poisoning!" Did he really have such little confidence in me?

He was still holding his phone, pretending to make the call when we walked in and sat at my booth. Straight away Bella was there with two coffees and a smile to make my morning.

"What's with Em? Curiously I looked over to him again too.

"He thinks he's being funny..." I shook my head and she laughed.

Rosalie walked over with another pot in her hand, before passing to serve more customers

"Frank the tard is glaring again!" She leaned in toward my ear to give me a heads up; then carried on to the two women at the counter waiting for caffeine. I chanced a glance and if looks could kill...

Suddenly there was a sloshing noise, accompanied by hot coffee flying all over the table.

Emmett had dropped his phone, straight into the coffee in front of him. His features twisted into one that I'd seen on Joshua's face last Christmas, when he'd got a toy he'd been asking for, for months. Emmett's eyes never left Rosalie as she danced around serving people all morning after that.

"What was that about pancakes, I'm starving?"

Edward just shook his head again and I walked back over to the hatch to place an order of pancakes for two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love songs and sleepovers**

Bella's POV

Emmett pretty much moved into the diner when he wasn't working over at the hospital, usually he came in with Edward.

Rosalie noticed him too.

"How's thing's going with your doctor?" She'd asked one morning while batting her eyelids at Emmett from across the diner.

He was adorning her with his best smiles and she loved it; her giggling didn't go unnoticed by Frank either, who continued to eye her down. He no doubt thought that all her flirting meant she wasn't working as much as she should be.

"He's not _my _doctor Rosie? I'm not exactly sure what he is, we've never actually put any labels on this." My own thought caught me off guard; what exactly were we?

We'd spent time together, sure...Kissed a lot, definitely...But never spoken about where it was all going, if anywhere?

I know I was the one to push the whole boundaries issue but we'd been sort of together for the past two moths now and I wanted to know where I stood in all this. I wanted it to be going somewhere; that much I was sure of; but if he felt the same then I had to start thinking about what was going the best way to introduce the situation to Joshua. I couldn't just have him come into my room one morning and finding his doctor in my bed. Not that Edward had ever woken up in my bed...yet.

We didn't have that much time alone after all our shifts and my school work, but we'd still managed to steal the odd moments together. The walk home from Charlie's had definitely become one of my favourite times of day. We'd slowed the pace, making the journey last longer and he'd been so sweet. We'd talk and laughed; he'd always put his arm around my back and pull me as close to him as he could without impeding my ability to walk.

"Whatever he is? He's best friends with that Emmett guy right?"

"What do you want Rose?" Blunt. I had to be blunt; otherwise she'd take me around the block before spitting out what she wanted to ask me.

"I want his number..."

"Ask _him_ for it then!" I turned to carry on working as she talked.

I'd been cleaning tables and was now headed back to put the spray away. As we passed their table I turned to see her eyes light up as he leaned himself back against the window...making it obvious he preferred the scenery inside the diner.

Then I noticed that Edward was pretty much gazing at me in the same manner, and I couldn't stop the flood of colour that had risen in my cheeks as I tucked a stray bang of hair back behind my ear. Rosalie noticed too.

"You really need a label when he looks at you like that?" She cornered me when we finally headed back behind the counter.

"I don't know what you mean?" The mask of scarlet covering my face seemed to betray me by glowing like a beacon.

She did eventually get his number and they became inseparable.

Edwards POV

I'd spent most of the day sat in that diner watching her flit between tables and interacting with customers. Her personality and compassion shone through to anyone that took the time to notice it. Many of the diner's were regulars, as I had come to be; and I couldn't help but wonder if some of their reasons for returning so often, were due how Bella and Rosalie always seemed to tag team each other, making their service more of a show . I doubted anyone but the grumpy Frank, wouldn't leave smiling after how welcoming those two women were to them.

She greeted many of them by name and chatted about things in their lives that they'd wanted to share and she did the same with her own. They'd ask her about Joshua and a smile never failed to blossom as she answered them with all the stuff he'd astounded her with, conversations they'd had, developments he'd made. I always found myself listening to these little conversations she had about him. I couldn't help it; and I started to get a sense of the little boy that I hoped to share her heart with. I wanted to get to know him in person but that schedule was entirely down to his Mother.

I was falling in love with this woman, I couldn't deny it, and I wouldn't deny it. But I didn't know if the feeling was mutual to the same extent at least. We'd talked and stuff, and kissed a lot too. But we never really classified us as anything solid. Maybe it was time for me to change that.

For the first time since we met, we both managed to get a day off of work at the same time and we'd arranged to spend the evening together, a date; technically our very first one. She would spend the day with Joshua first, and then her mother was going to take him for the night so we could go out. I'd have to get something for her to say thank you. Maybe some flowers.

Her mother answered the door to Bella's apartment and I could here her rushing around in one of the other rooms.

"Give me five minutes... I'm almost ready!" Her rushed words echoed from the room next to Joshua's.

"I can wait"

"You can sit down Edward." Renee, as I'd been instructed to call her, indicated to the various chairs around the room.

"Yeah we don't bite." The little voice from behind made me smile as I turned to see Joshua stood beaming up at me.

"Hi." I crouched down to his level and he put out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Joshua." His hand shook mine with exaggerated force.

"I remember."

"Joshua did you brush your teeth already?" Bella called once again from the other room while still busying her self.

"Yes mommy" he called back to her before leaning in to whisper something. "She worries too much."

"Is that right?"

"And you got your pyjamas...teddy bear?"

"Yes and Yes mommy." Then he rolled his eyes at me as if to reiterate his point.

"Joshua you ready to go see grandpa?" Renee interrupted us this time.

"Just give me one second grandma" He looked up at her in such away I didn't think anyone would be able to resist. "Edward." A little hand gestured for me to follow him out of ear shot. "My mom really likes you...but don't tell her I told you."

Silent laughter tumbled from my lips as I stared at him, stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Everything about him that I over heard at the diner shining through the big brown eyes looking at me now, almost an exact copy of those of his mother's.

"She likes Italian...lovely dovely songs and flowers, I know because I got her some roses for her birthday. Well...My grandma got'em for me to give to her, but she let me pass the lady in the store the money."

Then he winked at me...He actually winked at me, like he'd let me in on some big secret. He didn't seem fazed at all by the thought of me taking his mother out. In fact with the pointers he'd just given me I think I'd go so far as to say he was happy about it!

"Thanks for the heads up" wonder filled me as to how someone so young could be so clued up.

"No problem...Just remember...you didn't hear it from me." He made an over exaggerated gesture with his hand as his voice once again was barely more than a whisper.

I thought I'd play him at his own game and ask him if I looked okay. I'd decided to go with black pants, blue shirt and black jacket, that I left oven, I was trying to go for 'made an effort' but casual.

"Yeah you'll do...she likes blue so your shirt is fine..."

"Hey I hope you're not making a nuisance out of your self Joshua!" Bella's voice was just behind me and I stood back up quickly and turned around.

"Not at...all." The words struggled to come out coherently as my eyes fell over her. She stood before me in a beautiful red, halter neck slip dress; it seemed to flow effortlessly down her body, fitting her tiny waist perfectly before tumbling over her hips, stopping just above her knees. She had a matching pair of very seductive red heels on her feet and her hair was partly up in an intricate twist, while the rest hung as usual down her back. She looked stunning and I almost passed out, as again I'd forgotten to breathe.

""Mommy you look Beautiful!" Josh's eyes were wide and I guessed that he didn't see her like this very often.

"Yes she does."I echoed, still stood in amazement.

"Come here you." Her arms extended out to him and he leaped up into them. "Now, you be a good boy for Grandma alright?"

"I promise." With that he kissed her and squeezed his arms around her as tightly as he could before running over to his Grandmother who was still waiting by the door.

"Bye Edward!"

"Goodnight Joshua."

After talking to Joshua I was glad I decided to go with reserving a table at my favourite Italian restaurant earlier in the week.

We sat and talked while our food came, and continued to talk all the way through it. We shared a bottle of wine and a piece tiramisu. I didn't want any distance between us so our chairs were pulled around next to each others, and at least some parts of our bodies were touching at all times.

After dinner, we went for a walk through the park.

Bella's POV

Wow, I thought this stuff only every existed in fantasy and movies.

I'd spent the last few hours sat eating Italian food (my favourite) and talking with a man that I was now holding a big part of my heart. Then as if I thought that wasn't enough, we were now walking through the park, by the river.

I loved this place; it was always so pretty during the day; on an evening however, in was near on enchanting.

The river was lit up with thousands of little twinkling lights that reflected in the black, glassy surface of the water running through it. The air was always pleasantly warm, and the scents of the many eateries that lined the north edge of the park, swept through the air enticing patrons to follow their noses. Music from various street entertainers danced on the breeze and you couldn't help but get caught up in the atmosphere. We walked for a while before we stopped on the little bridge that crossed over to the more remote parts of this public haven.

We didn't speak at first, just being happy to enjoy each other's company as we stared down over the water; getting lost in the reflections.

Then the reflection below moved, my eyes were drawn to the man stood on a bridge with someone I hardly recognised as me. He moved in closer and encased her in his arms. I felt Edward's warm breath on the back of my neck, then felt the gentle brush of his lips against the same area of my skin; raising goose bumps all up my arms. He continued to kiss his way up to my ear before whispering words that would change my life forever.

"I think I'm in love you Isabella."

Those beautiful words fell effortlessly from his lips and I couldn't stop the single treacherous tear that rolled down my cheek.

_Ditto_.

After that we got totally lost in each other. He'd stop me every now and then to kiss me, long kisses that I feared I'd melt from; we held hands and continued to stroll around the park while snuggling up close. When I started to feel chilly he slipped off his jacket and pulled it around me, keeping me trapped between the jacket and him self, long enough to place a ginger kiss on the end of my nose.

For the first time since I was little, I was made to feel special. Edward opened doors for me and would look offended if I tried to pay for anything.

When we made it back up to my apartment, I knew I didn't want the night to end. I wanted him to stay, with me.

We sat next to each other and talked for a few more hours, sharing more wine. I'd had enough to warm me up and make me feel relaxed, but not enough to do something I'd regret. If tonight went how I wanted it to then I definitely wanted to be able to remember it.

"I better go, it's getting late." He looked at me with the most beautifully serenity.

"I...You don't have to go...yet I mean."

"Bella, if I stay much longer, it'll pretty much be impossible to get a cab home." He started to get up.

"So stay."

"Bella..."

"Stay, here with me... Stay the night."

"Are you asking me what I think you're..."A new passion burned in his eyes and I wanted to feel it burn my skin."

I didn't answer with words. Instead, I walked closer to him and raised my face to his, forcing our lips to meet. He was very still apart from his mouth that moulded to mine; I pulled back slightly, allowing me to look back up at him. His smouldering eyes never left mine as I tested him again. I kissed him again; this time leaving open my eyes to see his reaction. His eyes closed and he gave more of him self to our moment. Mine followed suit as he intensified the friction between our mouths. My body began to react in way's I'd long forgotten. I felt him pull me by my waist against him, hard. My arms travelled the journey they'd come to like, over his chest and up into his hair. I couldn't help but moan as his lips found my collar bone, sending me into a dizzy frenzy. I made short work of his shirt buttons and my hands revelled in the contact with his warm skin beneath. Suddenly he pulled back from me.

"Bella... this changes everything...you know that right?"

"I know."

With that I grabbed for his hand and pulled him with me towards the bedroom; never breaking gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Headaches**

Bella's POV

Edward gently held me to him as he continued to kiss me sweetly. The fire in his eyes was simmered yet he seemed in no rush to smother the embers.

Time seemed to stand still as we savoured every detail of each other while locked in our own private dance.

This was still in effect, new to me. I'd only ever slept with Jacob that one time, and it wasn't what I'd call a pleasurable experience. Our efforts were clumsy and awkward and it hurt quite a bit. The fact that I fell pregnant with Joshua made sure that there would never be a repeat performance; then I kind of accepted that sex just wouldn't be a part of my life while I had him to consider.

This time was nothing like that.

Edward was gentle and attentive, and our bodies flowed together, moulding and fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. He made me feel things that I'd only ever heard other people talking about. Every part of me felt to be charging, building up to something...I wasn't sure what, but I had an idea...and I couldn't wait to get there. My body moved along with his, intensifying the sensations that washed through it.

Edward's lips never strayed too far from any contact with my skin; and when they did leave me it was out of his own building tension, making him bit his lower lip and roll his eyes in the most seductive way; even then, he still pressed his forehead to mine.

I was unable to hold on to my sanity any longer; moaning his name over and over as I felt the overwhelming tremor rushing through every part of me. Contorting my form beneath him as his own release surged through him; leaving us both gasping and exhausted.

We laid next to one another for what felt like hours, just looking into the other's eyes. Edward's were filled with blissful contentment, as he smiled back at the expression of unadulterated joy occupying mine. We didn't say anything, we didn't have to and the only movement was from our steadily heaving chests.

Edward had not only made me feel like a princess while we were out, he'd also managed to make me feel like we were the only two people in existence. Like my body was to be cherished and he wanted to be the one to adore it.

I felt overwhelmingly grateful to fate; for causing the collision of our souls.

I vaguely remember falling to sleep in his arms; feeling warm and loved. Why could no one have told me before now about how wonderful it felt to be in love...to be loved by someone that wasn't my flesh and blood? But then again...maybe I only felt this way with him, I couldn't imagine any of this without Edward being a part of it some how.

This was different to my love for my son; I loved him more than anything...Just as I was beginning to love Edward more than anyone, but in another kind of way. Two completely different examples of the powerful magic held in that four letter word.

The next morning and lazily opened my eyes and tensed my entire body while I stretched, then allowed it to completely relax again. As my arms fell out by my sides I heard someone beside me.

"Unf"

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry!" I gasped and my hands covered my mouth. I'd hit him across his forehead.

"Well that's one hell of a way to wake up!" his voice was rugged; he smiled and turning to face me while rubbing his head. "You know I'm going to get a headache now?" He smirked.

"I'm sorry; I've never really woken up with anyone in my bed before, other than Joshua."

_Way to go Bella! Knock out the guy that loves you!_

The mothering instinct in me kicked in and I leaned over to kiss it better; his playful pout made me do it again, and again. Before I knew it he'd pulled me across him and was returning the gesture; only his response involved his wonderfully soft lips torturing me slowly.

Our playful early morning turned into me losing myself in him once more. This time we weren't quite as gentle as we allowed our passion to overtake us.

When we were finished with each other, he pulled me into his arms; I could feel his light touch stroking down my bare arm while his eyes never left me.

"What time is it?" Edward asked; finally realising that it had begun to tick against us once more.

"A little after seven."

"You're kidding right? Wow I thought it would be later than that. Are you _always_ up this _early_?" his hands covered his face as he rubbed at his eyes, willing them to open fully.

"Sorry; force of habit. This is actually a late morning for me. I lost my very reliable alarm clock last night."

"You want me to help look for it." He glanced over the edge of the bed.

"Oh ok, lost was the wrong word, he's not lost, he's just over the hall." We both laughed before he snuggled into the crook of my neck and started to plant the most amazing gentle kisses there, sending me once again to heaven. His hand roamed my torso and his eyes followed; once it reached his destination of choice, his attention shot back to my reaction to his touch. My body arched off of the bed as I let out a desire filled groan, rolling my eyes back.

After the second round of the same morning, we finally called quits to our new found adventure land.

Edward reluctantly got up and dressed as I watched every move he made and boy did I appreciate the view. The bed was still warm from where he'd slept and I snuggled in the covers that had encased him through the night. His scent was ingrained into the fabric and I couldn't help but draw the comforter up in my hands and inhale deeply.

Joshua would be home soon and I couldn't stay in bed any longer either, so I too got up, pulling on a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt.

"Very nice..." Apparently it was his turn to admire the view as he looked me up and down. "...very ...very..."

"You'll make your mouth say anything" I stopped his loose tongue with another kiss.

I was stood making pancakes for us when the door burst open and in charged Joshua. He walked straight past me, into the cupboard to pull out a plate and cutlery and then rounded the counter and climbed up onto the stool next to Edward; where he sat waiting.

Then my mom followed. "Joshua Wait!...Oh...uh; good morning Edward." After greeting my guest she gave me a sideways glance.

I couldn't look at her and she knew why. She didn't need to see my face to tell what colour I'd turned at their interruption.

"I'm sorry Bella, he smelled pancakes and well you know Josh..." She leaned against the wall at the side of the kitchen as she shook her head at him sat looking just as expectantly as Edward.

I had to admit, when I turned to dish up the first batch, my heart momentarily stopped as my eyes fell on the two men in my life, sat waiting; waiting for me. The huge grin that formed on my face was caught by my mother; she smiled before turning to leave.

"Renee?" Edward called after her, much to her surprise.

"Yes Edward?"

"I just wanted to say thank you...for...you know...last night." Bashful was not something I was used to seeing in his eyes but this morning they seemed to be filled to the brim with it as he spoke to my mother.

After she left and I finished making enough pancakes to feed an army and we all sat around the breakfast bar and tucked in.

Joshua seemed completely at ease with Edward joining us for breakfast, he didn't seem fazed at all; like this was a normal occurrence or something. I didn't know whether to be happy or worried by it.

"Can Edward stay over one time when I'm not staying at Grandma's mommy?"

I didn't quite know what to say as Edward looked at me anxiously waiting for an answer to the same question.

"Uh...maybe...If he wanted to" I bit my lip as my eyes fixed with his rather than my son's.

"I think I'd like that." He too kept our penetrating eyes locked.

I could feel the internal swell of optimism growing within me.

Edward and Josh managed to polish off the entire stack in front of them, while I drank my much needed first coffee of the day.

Watching Edward and Joshua interact was amazing. Edward sat and listened to him ramble on about his favourite cartoons and about his birthday that was coming up in a month.

"I'm going to be six!" He announced to him.

"Really? I thought you were going to be twenty six!" He gave a pretend look of shock as Joshua giggled "you act like it!" He looked more at me after sharing these words and I knew exactly what he meant; my little boy...with the old soul.

Eventually it was time for Edward to head out, He had to go home and change before his shift at the hospital today and I had some study to do before my finals in a few weeks time.

He stood there, outside _my_ door, in clothes he wore yesterday on _our _date. I sighed at the thought; knowing I'd have to get a grip of my self if I was to even contemplate getting any school work done.

He held me close to him as he kissed me, our mouths moving together in perfect synchronisation; our tongues caressing one another in the sweetest strokes.

"Get a room!" The words seemed alien coming from my little boy. Where the hell did he hear such things? Edwards head dropped towards the ground as he desperately tried not to snigger out loud. I looked at him in disbelief.

Then he looked back at me and he couldn't hold his amusement any longer.

"Oh wait! By the way Joshua? Thank you for the heads up." His words puzzled the crap out of me; what the hell was he talking about?

"You're welcome." He'd gone to try and sneak the TV on while my attention was otherwise averted.

"You don't need to know." Edward just chuckled again and I didn't like not being in the loop.

He kissed me again and we said goodbye before he turned away and I shut the door. Pushing myself back against it; I let my mind wonder over the night we'd shared and I already ached for him to hold me, touch me...

My thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. I spied through the view finder to see him stood there, wearing a stupid grin. I opened the door.

"You forget something?" I asked thinking I was being sarcastic.

"Yes, something very important." His face was unbelievably serious as he spoke.

I figured he meant he'd left his car keys or something but my thought were yanked from there pattern as I felt his mouth mould to mine again. When he pulled back he looked me straight in the eye.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you." Then he winked at me before a beaming grin spread it's self across his features.

I stood dumb struck.

I wanted to tell him I loved him too but he was already gone and I was left standing like a feather could knock me over.

Once again I closed the door, only to hear another knock five minutes later.

"Edward you're seriously going to be late for wor..." As I opened the door this time, it wasn't Edward that stood there, it was Jacob; and he looked pissed.

"Who the hell is Edward?


	9. Chapter 9

**When Sleeping Dogs Lie**

Jacobs POV

I really didn't want to do this.

My relationship with _her _was a nightmare, it always had been. I knew Isabella had a thing for me in high school and I totally used it to my advantage. I played her for months, trying to get into those hot little panites of hers. I was about to give up when I remembered hearing a bunch of girls talking about their prom plans, that it was prom after all and they were going to put out for their dates. Maybe I did still have a chance to pop her cherry. That after all was her biggest draw for me.

I reluctantly asked her to prom and of course she fucking jumped up and down with joy. Gah! I knew I'd hate every minute of it but if it meant I had a shot of breaking her in, I was going to take it.

It's not that I didn't find her attractive, she was pretty hot; but our families were friends and I'd been around her enough to know...I didn't want to know. She was my conquest. I had tried my hardest to bed her so I could move on.

I thought about buying a t-shirt that said 'I fucked Jacob Black'. I could give her it as a graduation present; after all she'd definitely be graduating from being a virgin if I got my way.

Who knew the mess I'd wind up in for just being able to get off with someone? She'd had a few drinks at the after prom party we attended and had really loosened up. I pulled her out of the prying eyes of the other drunken idiots, falling all over each other, and into an unoccupied bedroom.

She was more than willing to give me what I wanted. My hands groped her body, enjoying the feel of her against me and she giggled and sighed. At some point I think I'd remembered her telling me she loved me...What the fuck?

"Yeah whatever" I was trying really hard to unhook her bra to give a shit about the drabble coming out of her mouth. My mind focused on the job at hand and once I'd flipped the clasp open, I pounced on her, kissing her everywhere.

"...condom...Jacob?"

""Bella...come on..."

"Ok" her whimper was all the encouragement I needed. I mean hardly anyone got knocked up their first time so I figured what the hell.

Bella wasn't usually so irresponsible and I chalked it up to her alcohol intake; suddenly I was very grateful to Diablo for his intoxicating nectar.

It was amazing too, when I finally had her.

"Aw!" She winced a couple of times but she knew it would hurt a bit, not that I cared. I wasn't in pain. I carried on regardless.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when she'd told me she was pregnant. No fucking way did I want anything to do with that shit. She was the one pregnant not me, it was her problem to deal with and if she had any sense she'd deal with it sooner rather than later.

Of course she didn't and I now had the title of Dad.

The kid was pretty cool even if he was a bit soft, not that I cared too much. The only reason I ever came over here was because I'd once again grown tired of my mother's constant grief about responsibility.

I'd be happy to let sleeping dogs lie, but coming over once in a while got her off my back.

So I dragged my reluctant ass out of my car and headed towards the door to her building. Some scrote with hair all over the place was just walking out at the same time and he fucking glared at me. Like I gave a shit.

My hand rapped loudly on her door.

""Edward you're seriously going to be late for wor..." There she stood, with the biggest grin on her face; seeing me there soon wiped it off though as I glared at her.

"Who the hell is Edward?"

"Jacob what are you doing here, I told you to stop doing this!"

I scanned around the room and noticed that there were to coffee cups on the side in the kitchen; now I very much doubted she'd started letting Joshua drink coffee on a morning, Christ that kid didn't need any more stimulation, he was like a fucking spring. She'd obviously had some one over.

Then there was that stupid smirk.

It didn't take long to put two and two together. She'd had someone stay the night and my guess would be the scrote that eye'd me down.

"Wow! You have guys round here often? While my son's in the house?"

"Firstly Jake, who I have over at my house is nothing to do with you, and secondly don't you dare start trying to pull the concerned father bit on me!"

"But you're entertaining guys with him here? That makes it my concern." I leaned in close to her, trying to push her buttons and it was working. I didn't really give a fuck who she had over, I just wanted to get a rise out of her. "You know, if you wanted someone to show you a good time...I would have come over and offered my services." I picked up a stray bit of her hair and twisted it around in my fingers.

Bella's POV

"Don't ...ever...touch...me...Jacob!" I cringed at his closeness to me. His putrid breath blew across my face; making me nauseous.

_What the hell had you ever found attractive about him?_

"Come on Bell's, don't be like that." His finger trailed down from my hair and brushed over the curves of my t-shirt.

My hand came up so fast and swiped the smile off of his face.

"I told you not to touch me!" Rage filled me as I glared at him.

He started harping on about wanting to take Jacob out for the afternoon to his mothers the following day. His mother was a nice enough lady and I reluctantly agreed.

"Daddy!" Joshua came bolting across the room to say hi to him and all he could do was stand there awkwardly

"Oh..uh hey kid, what up?" His mother had sent him obviously, she never let up on him for what he did and for shrugging off his responsibilities, not that I cared anymore about that.

I had never yet asked Jacob for anything as far as my son was concerned, that way I had nothing to say thank you for. We'd managed almost six years without him.

"I'm coming over the get you tomorrow dude, we're going to see grandma." The false tone in his voice was invisible to Josh but I didn't miss it.

What he actually meant was that IF he showed up to collect him, then he'd dump him on his mother, then take off into his garage and play with his giant meccano set.

Edwards POV

The spring in my step would have been obvious to a blind man.

Last night was the most amazing night I'd spent with anyone ever and I was no longer in doubt of my feelings for her. Breakfast with her and Joshua was also incredible, and we found out he and I both love pancakes. The little guy cracked me up.

The weird thing was that none of this morning was weird. We'd sat and ate together, talking like it was normal. It felt amazing to be able to see her with him, to play with him. He'd told me about the things he liked to see and do, and mesmerised me with his maturity. I don't mean like a child that's had no time to be a kid, I mean, his personality was older than he was. The things he'd say were so grown up.

I could remember thinking about when he'd been in the emergency room with her, about the thought I'd had about him being forever contagious; I wasn't wrong.

So when Jake walked passed me, I suddenly felt jealous.

He was Joshua's father. He got to share that tie with Bella. No matter how much of a dick he was, he still had that.

I quickly shrugged thoughts of Jacob out of my mind when the technicalities of getting pregnant started to overcrowd my thoughts, thoughts of him touching her...NO. I definitely couldn't think about that.

My working day had been long and hard.

There had been a little girl brought in that morning, she'd been hit by a car out side of her house. She'd sustained massive injuries and we battled through the morning to save her; everyone worked as hard as they could but...I'd been given the delicate job of breaking the new to her parents.

She didn't make it.

It was part of my Job, the very worst part of it. Don't get me wrong I loved my job...but sometimes it wasn't as pleasant and smiley as people thought. I specialised in working with children and when a day like today unfolded, it never seemed fair or right and everyone took it hard.

"Hey Edward you ok man?" Emmet came into the dark unoccupied side room and sat on the bed by my side. For once he wasn't trying to be clever or sarcastic.

"I don't know." I mumbled through my hands that were rubbing my face as I tried to get a grip of why I felt so bad this time. It hadn't been the first time we'd lost a patient and it certainly wouldn't be the last; so why was this getting to me so much.

"There wasn't anything else we could have done dude, I don't think anyone of us gave up hoping it would turn around for the better."

"I know, it's just been a while since I had to tell someone their child was gone... Look I'm fine, it just got to me a bit more that usual."

"Yeah, I guess with you spending so much time with Bella and her having a son and all, you're bound to look at it a little differently now."

For someone that mostly talked crap, he actually made sense for once.

Bella had called me at work during my lunch hour, she'd just been asking if I was ok, because she thought I'd sounded down; when Joshua stole the phone from her to talk to me. He asked if I wanted to have dinner with them and stay over tonight. I didn't really like the idea of going home alone to dwell on the morning's events so I had graciously accepted.

He actually sounded exited about it and I couldn't help feel a little lifted in spirits.

The drive over there seemed to take for ever and I got stuck in traffic twice. The only thing I had to keep me from losing my mind completely was the thought of getting to Bella's, having my arms around her and feeling her warmth flood through me when I kissed her.

She opened the door and smiled at me in a way that made me feel strangely like home.

Joshua ran over to me, taking me off guard, with such force he knocked us both to the ground in a heap and I started to tickle him.

"Joshua come on honey, don't do that!" She seemed bemused by my reaction to him.

"He's fine." My words seemed effortless; it was fine. I loved every minute of my new friendship with him.

The evening was spent eating the best lasagne I'd tasted in ages, then playing around with Josh again; though I still managed to find time to adorn Bella with kisses whenever I got the chance. This just made Joshua giggle more. He really didn't seem to mind our contact. Once we'd both tickled his mother until she nearly cried she declared it to be time for him to was up for bed.

While he was out of the room she told me about Jacob's visit, everything about his visit and I had an overwhelming urge to punch him for touching her.

She asked about my day s we sat on the couch next to each other.

"We lost a seven year old girl today...I was tough. I haven't had to be the bearer of that kind of bad new for a while now." My head fell back onto the back rest as I remembered the haunting look of despair on her parent's faces, hearing her mother sob even when I'd walked back up to the nurse's station.

"Oh my god Edward..." Her hand ran through my hair and rested on the back of my neck in the most soothing way, as she rested her head on my shoulder, looking up at me.

I smiled and touched my forehead to hers. We'd been together such a short time yet it felt like we'd never been apart.

Just then Joshua came running over and jumped up on her knee and again I found my smile that seemed to have been reluctant to shine all day.

"Mommy can I have a story before bed?" He asked.

"Go pick a book and I'll be there in a minute."

"I want Edward to read it to me!" His eyes begged me to agree.

"I don't mind." I tried to ease the concern on her face, like she thought all this might've been too much, too soon and she still expected me to bolt for the door.

I carried Josh to his room and he flung his arms around my neck and a pint size equivalent to a bear hug.

He climbed into his bed and pulled the comforter up around him as I perched on the edge.

"Okay, here we go"

Bella's POV

"Normus the giant." Edward adopted a soothing tone as he read the story to my son.

"Here is someone I'd like you to meet, his name is Normus. He's an oopsy, daisey, clumsy thing, who snores when he sleep's what a terrible din!"

My heart swelled as I peeked through the door and watched them together. Joshua had missed out on this kind of contact, like this is what he should have had from his father. I felt the prickling behind my eyes but reined myself in before they could spill.

"With his wibbley, wobbley, spotty old chin, I love my big brother, he's a wonderful thing.

I moved from the door as Edward came back out; Joshua was already sleeping. He walked over and hugged me tightly before kissing me passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meet the Cullen's **

I deliberately tried to stall Joshua from getting ready in a rush the morning after; I'd had the same feeling in the pit of my stomach that I got every time Jake said he would come and take him for the day; I just knew he wasn't going to show. But he was a determined little boy and still managed to be ready by ten. He sat, with his jacket on and his backpack thrown over his shoulder, on a stool by the kitchen counter waiting.

I never did get how he seemed to want to know his father after all his broken promises. But then on the few occasions he had taken him it wasn't him that looked after him, it was his grandmother. Though they must have spent some time doing fun stuff, otherwise, why the hell did my son get in such a state when Jake never showed up

10:10am...No Jacob

10:25am...No Jacob

My heart broke by the time it got to quarter to eleven and I'd watched his smile fade with the passing minutes.

"Bella this is torture!" Edwards's eyes were hurting for him.

It was Saturday and he had the whole day off today so we decided to spend it together; we'd already made plans for when my son's father wouldn't show up for him. Edward wanted to take him to the park, I thought it was sweet.

"This is just Jacob, I should never have agreed to this. At least then he wouldn't have gotten his hopes up!"

I couldn't help the silent tears that fell down my face as I watched Joshua give up any hope he had left of his father showing up. He jumped off his stool and threw his bag on the floor while he rubbed his eyes and walked to his bedroom.

Edward cradled me for a second before turning his attention to Josh.

_Damn you Jacob!_

"Hey Josh?" Edward leaned against his closed bedroom door and spoke gently through to him. "You want to go to the park?"

"Not really thank you anyway."

"Oh ok, but I just thought you might like to go to this special park I know of, but if you really don't want to go then that's cool..." He waited patiently like he had all the time in the world. He certainly had more time for my son that Jake ever had.

After a few minutes Josh's door creaked slightly open and they exchanged a few more quiet words with each other. By the time it took me to put the dishes into the dish washer and turn back around, Joshua was stood with his backpack firmly back in place, along with the smile he'd lost through the course of the morning. Edward too had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you too up to?" I was suddenly very suspicious of how the mood in my apartment had changed so dramatically.

After driving out of Phoenix, and heading north, I was completely lost as to which park Edward had been thinking of.

"Ok what's going on?" my voice went up an octave by the end of my sentence as we drove further away from the city, towards the airport...

"We're going to the park!" Edward was still insistent as we boarded a plane to Seattle.

Why the hell was I going along with this?

_Because now you're interested to find out where all this is leading to._

Once we landed in Seattle we took yet another plane out to Port Angeles.

Joshua's face was a picture as he watched the ground disappear beneath him. He'd never been on a plane before today and his face was lit up like I'd never seen it. For that reason, I continued to go along with this adventure; not that I had much choice now.

When we'd landed in Port Angeles and got through security and Edward had collected the only bag he'd brought, that had been hidden in the trunk of his car, and we started to make our way out to the front of the airport.

That's when panic set in.

"Um Edward I've got work later, some how I don't think I'm going to make it back in time!" He laughed at the look on my face.

"You're clear from work for the next few days Bella, don't worry about it." He pulled me close to him and Joshua Giggled uncontrollably from by his side.

"Don't worry about it? Edward I..."

"Have cover." He 'matter of factly' answered my question before I'd even finished asking it.

"But what about..."

"Bella, please trust me..." He bent his knees so he could look me in my eyes. "Rosalie is covering your shifts at the diner; Charlie has arranged cover for your shifts at the bar and both employers are paying you holiday pay, because I'm _just that_ persuasive.

I didn't know whether to be pissed at him for doing this or not. On one hand, He shouldn't have altered all my scheduling behind my back, but on the other it was kind of amazing that he would take the time to arrange all this without me finding out.

"My mom is going to be wor..."

"Your mom helped me plan this." The crooked smile on his face was enough to knock the aggravation out of me. "If I'm honest I panicked yesterday when you said Jake was taking Josh for the day, I nearly had to rearrange everything."

I looked over at my son, then back to Edward before I spoke in a hushed tone

"I knew Jake wouldn't show Edward. I wasn't even going to tell Josh about today, I didn't want Jacob to get riled up and start shouting about me keeping Josh from him, not that he's really bothered but he likes to make a show of things. I wish I could just cut him out completely. But Jake told Josh about today before I had a chance to stop him and by then the seed had been planted.

"Leave that with me." The look on his face left me in wonder.

Leave that with me? What did that mean?

After half an hour of waiting, a voice shouting towards Edward caught my attention.

"Honey I'm so sorry, we've been trying to get parked; it's a nightmare in the parking lot." The woman rushed up and embraced him with a look on her face that I recognised.

Oh my God she was his Mother!

"Hi you must be Bella." Her hand extended towards me and I politely went to shake it, but she used our contact to pull me into a hug. "I'm Esme and I'm glad we finally get to meet you, Edward never stops talking about you and Joshua, and I'm guessing that that is this handsome young man here?" She'd turned and crouched by his side. "Hi"

"Hello." His manners shone through as he shook her hand."I'm very pleased to meet you."

She gave him a warm smile before looking back to Edward and beaming at him.

Edward's father had appeared too and our introductions continued a little while longer before it was decided we should head out.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked cautiously as we drove away from the airport

"I should be!" I wanted so badly to be mad at him, yet all I could feel was admiration. I guess I should feel flattered that he wanted me to meet his parents; I just wish he'd have given me some warning.

Edward's parents had driven to pick us up in two cars, their own and Edwards 'at home' car. Letting us have our time alone as we drove to their home. Joshua fell to sleep the minute we'd pulled out of the parking lot and I was glad because it meant I could talk to Edward in private.

"I'm sorry...I just thought it might be nice to whisk you both away for the weekend. I didn't mean to make you angry with me." His face looked truly worried at his actions.

"I'm not mad; I just said I should be!" I gave him a sideways glance with a playful look on my face letting him know he was off the hook.

We turned off onto what I thought was some kind of dirt track, only being proved wrong as a huge white house came into view.

"Please tell me this isn't you're parents place?"Nerves started to twist and churn in the pit of my stomach.

"Why do you suddenly look petrified? They don't bite, you already met them." He chuckled as he took in the terror on my face.

Suddenly a thousand thoughts flooded my head and I felt my chest tighten in response.

"They're going to think I'm a gold digger!" Utter nonsense always spilled out of me when I was put in uncomfortable situations, and uncomfortable didn't even scratch the surface here.

"Bella don't be ridiculous! They think no such thing!" He looked a little hurt that I'd jump to such a conclusion.

"I'm a single mom Edward! I'm a hick that got knocked up at eighteen! I wouldn't blame them for thinking it!" My chest felt tighter by the second. Or maybe I was about to hyperventilate, yeah that was probably it...

"Huh! The last I knew...You weren't single."

I guess he had me there.

"A hick?" He just shook his head in jest "They don't think anything of the sort, _IF_ they did, trust me, you wouldn't have had my mother hugging you like she did." He leaned over and kissed me sweetly before getting out and rushing around to open my door.

The house was just as big on the inside and Joshua couldn't hide his awe.

"Woah!" He looked up at the seriously higher than high ceilings and the huge staircase that swept up to a no doubt impressive first floor and beyond.

I'd never been in a grander abode and I suddenly felt out of place. The feeling didn't last for long as I got ushered into the kitchen with Esme.

"Are you hungry honey? "

"Um not so much, thank you anyway."

"I'm starving!" Josh chimed in as he scooted through the door and sat himself at the table; apparently he'd made him self at home.

"Joshua!" I couldn't help giving him the 'mom' look, the one that meant everything in one glance.

"Me too!" Edward had joined us; He kissed me before walking over and picking up my son and carrying him over to the refrigerator.

"What do you feel like?" He asked as Josh perched on his hip.

"I don't know."

The Cullen's made all my feelings of inadequacy melt away as we settled comfortably into their home.

Edward's actions towards me never altered just because his parents were around; he was just as attentive and adoring as ever. We sat for a while on the huge couch in the living area of the house. He'd pulled me over him so I was almost sat on his lap and he buried his face in my hair.

His parents were interested in finding out about me and Joshua and acted like we were part of the family. Carlisle, Edward's father seemed just as taken with my little guy as his son was and Emse fluttered around making sure no one was without anything.

I could get used to this.

Later that evening Edwards sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, which I recognised from Charlie's, Joined us. Straight away I felt a pull towards this tiny pixie like woman. We immediately hit it off as soon as the introductions were out of the way.

"So we're hitting the park tomorrow then? Jasper asked; I noticed Esme and Alice roll their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Take Me Out to the Ball Game**

Edward' POV

I think I got away with it.

"He's definitely a special little boy Edward." My mother praised once Bella had taken Joshua up to bed, Alice was showing her to the guest room across from mine, while Jasper took their own stuff up.

"Yeah he is." The sigh I let out didn't go unnoticed by her; she squeezed my shoulders as she passed to go into the kitchen.

I'd already taken my black holdall up into my room and laid his stuff out on the guest bed.

I had a lot of gratitude to share out when we got back to Phoenix; Rosalie gave up her weekend to cover at the diner, Charlie had been glad to sort out help for the bar saying 'it's about time Bell's got a break.' And then there was her mother who I seemed to be forever grateful to lately.

Renee and I had a long talk about things with Bella and Joshua, and how I seemed to be fitting into the picture. I'd confessed to her my feelings for her daughter and grandson and she just sat smiling at me; like all what I'd told her wasn't new, like she'd seen all this before I had.

When I told her my plans for the weekend she'd gotten very exited and asked how she could help. I told her that Bella and Joshua would need stuff for a couple of days, and I didn't know about how to get it without her asking questions; she got up and walked out of the room, coming back a minute later waving a set of shiny silver keys in her hand.

"Not a problem." She gloated.

Bella clearly never suspected a thing.

Bella's pov

Alice showed me up to the guest room that was apparently across from Edwards and I was surprised to find his pyjama's laid out on the bed. My son's eye's bugged out when he realised that he had a huge bed to himself.

"Really?" He jumped straight on it and spread himself out, making best use of the space; before climbing under the covers and snuggling up to one of his teddy bears that had also seemed to find its way here.

Yes, my mother definitely had a hand in this.

When we'd joined everyone else downstairs they were already sat round talking. Jasper was just mentioning that we must have been on the flight before they were.

They all turned to see us descending the stairs.

"Did Joshua settle ok Honey?" Esme asked, concern filled her voice, I knew what she was getting at, a strange bed in a strange house, in a strange city.

"He was out like a light, though it might have something to do with all the travelling." Edwards made like he was looking around the room, anywhere but directly at me. I just glared to him regardless.

A few hours later and I found myself walking into Edward's room. The whole back corner was entirely made from glass and the moonlight streamed in, leaving a silver lining to everything it past over.

I wasn't shocked to see my things laid out on the couch, just as Joshua's had been in his room.

Edward closed the door behind me before pulling me into his arms and snuggling into the crook of my neck; the rush of warmth that flooded me from his contact was incredible and stirred my body where it stood. He kissed my collar then worked his way slowly to my mouth, excruciatingly slowly. So much so, that I was the one to move things along. My arms were around his neck, pulling him closer, allowing our lips to move effortlessly against each others, his response was to pull at my waist, making sure there was not even enough space for a breath of air to blow between us. Then he started walking towards the bed, leading me like in a dance, when he moved one of his legs, mine moved in unison. Once the back of mine were touching his comforter, he gently, but passionately pushed me back, carefully tumbling himself so he was stalking over me; he held himself up on his arms that were positioned either side of my head. Our breathing had already hitched up a notch as his eyes burned into mine. When he went to kiss my throat this time, my body arched under him, enjoying the sensations it brought and I couldn't help but giggle when he looked back up to me because of my reaction to his touch. I'd come to learn that Edwards was definitely a shy but confident man when it came to all this. He seemed to know exactly what to do to me, where to touch, me, when to kiss me slowly and deeply or strong and passionately.

We'd explored each other in detail, learning as much as we could about what the other liked and taking our time in the process.

Our bodies move in a gentle rhythm now as if we were playing a piece of music; the sweetest kind.

We started in a gentle introduction with Edward continuing to caress me in to a building fever, adding more depth to the orchestration as we moved. My mind raced as I started to feel the growing tension through my body, slowly losing control of my actions beneath him as his eyes closed tightly, we were at the exact same place as we both lost ourselves in the moment.

Contentment would be an understatement to describe how I felt when we shared ourselves like this.

Edward's POV

I couldn't get over how amazing Bell could make me feel. I know now that I'd never really made love before being so close to her, nothing I'd ever had came anywhere near this.

I'd watched her again as she'd pulled on her boy shorts and t-shirt.

_Thank you Renee_

And I noticed her eyes on me when I pulled on my pyjama pants. I'd rather sleep naked but having a five year old in the house...that could make his way over here to find his mom...maybe not such a good idea.

It turned out to be for the best anyway as I found out the following morning. I'd woken up at six in the morning, probably from excitement; the park always made me feel like a big kid, to find Joshua squeezed in between us but snuggled into the crook of his mothers arm, she was on her side and her other arm draped over him protectively.

She looked so beautiful in that moment. I just lay on my side, mesmerised by their closeness.

Having someone hold that much of the heart of the person you loved would seem daunting to the majority, but it just want her more, I wanted both of them, and whether I liked it or not, Joshua was just as important to me as she was.

We all finally got up and ready before we joined the rest of my family downstairs for breakfast. My mother made me pancakes because she new they were my favourite; the fact that Joshua loved them too made her day. She even made them like Mickey Mouse, like she did when I was little, much to Josh's amusement.

This child had a knack to be able to pick up on the most prime time to try and be funny.

My father was just asking about work and I'd just starting telling him about the other day and the little girl, he'd just let me finish speaking when he scooped up a blob of maple syrup on his finger and run it down the length of my nose. I turned slowly to look at him, trying desperately to keep a straight face. He on the other hand couldn't as he faced his pancakes giggling through his closed mouth

"_What...Was...That?_" I calmly asked.

He just shrugged, still giggling with everyone else.

I knew it was childish and Bella might not like me encouraging him to mess around with his food, but I couldn't help my self. I scooped some up too and turned to him. He was still looking at his food. So I slowly wiped it down the side of his face, then licked my fingers and focused back on my breakfast, trying even more desperately than before to not fall over in a fit of laughter.

This time he turned slowly to face me. "What...was..._that?_" He even managed to get a hint of sarcasm in their and I was thoroughly impressed. I just shrugged back as we both cracked up.

Bella's eye weren't disapproving in any way; they actually glowed at our budding relationship.

When everyone was done and ready to go we made our way out to the various cars littering the driveway.

"Are we going to the park now?" Joshua bounced up and down in his place in the back of the car as Bella looked at me wanting to know the same thing.

"Yup" I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of having me elaborate, She'd just have to wait and see.

I wasn't sure how she would react to the park, but then this was mainly for Josh's enjoyment, I'd make sure to do something special with her later tonight; if she didn't mind my parents watching Joshua for the evening anyway.

We travelled for a while before turning into the parking lot of the very mammoth stadium; the huge billboard on the front spelling out the name of my much loved baseball team.

**National Stadium. The home of the Washington National's Baseball Team.**

"The park?" She looked sceptically at me.

"Well...I heard Joshua liked baseball...And I do too so I thought he might like this." My smile was hopeful that she would get that I was trying to prove I was serious about all of this, about us and the fact that I was trying to show her he was important to me now too.

"Were going to see a ballgame?" He couldn't hide how exited he was and if for nothing else, making this trip was worth the look on his face right now.

I held on tightly to him as we made our way through the hordes of people all cramming into the stadium to watch the game and onto Bella too.

When we'd found our seats and got comfortable we sat waiting for the game to start.

"I'm starving! Anyone want a hotdog?" Carlisle was suddenly on his feet looking at us all for how many to get. Pretty much everyone agreed and I saw Bella make a reach for some money to pay for ours.

"If you try to give me any money Bella, I'll make Edward make you walk home!" The way Carlisle spoke those last few words were like he was letting her know that that's what it was, to her and Joshua too now she looked like she was fighting the urge to cry. My arm tightened around her shoulder.

"I'd like to be a ball player when I grow up." He stated, but almost in a sad tone.

"You would?" I lowered down a little so I could here him over the rowdy crowd.

"Yeah, but I suck when I play with my friends at school." His head dropped and my heart sank. I felt Bella move in front of me to lean over to him.

"Hey, what is that? Don't _ever_ think you can't do something you want to! You can do anything you want if you work hard to get it, and don't ever let anyone tell you different!" She had a determination in her eyes to make him listen to her words. He smiled back up at her and she finally moved back but looked at me.

I just looked at her in awe; so did the rest of my family. I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her.

My father came back just then and handed out all the food he had loaded in his hands; Joshua took his and said thank you before looking at the monstrous hot dog in his grasp. I was shocked that he actually managed it all.

My arm never left its place around Bella, who seemed to be getting just as swept away as the rest of us in the atmosphere. The game was ready for half time to be called when Joshua sighed loudly about something,

"What"

"I was just kinda hoping someone would start a wave."

"So start one." I whispered back.

"Really?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

I just smiled at him.

He stood up throwing his hands above his head before sitting down again, He looked at me and I nodded for him to do it again, he did. A few people around us started to look at him, so when he did it this time, I did it too, then his mother joined in; as did the rest of my family, before long it started to creep around the stadium, slowly at first but then gaining momentum; by the time it was passing the other side of the area his eyes were wide with a sense of achievement and his smile beaming. Just then he literally threw himself at me for a hug and I could feel my eyes stinging. Nothing had made me feel this emotional in a long time, but the pride that swelled in me in that moment...I thought it would radiate through the whole stadium.

"See! Anything." My face mirrored his.

When we got back to the house, I decided now was time to corner Alice, to find a few things out that I needed some information on.

Bella's POV

Seeing the elation in my son's eyes after or trip to the park was enough to raise the titanic.

When we got back to the Cullen's I wanted to find Edward and say thank you. At least in a way that was polite in front of company. I'd make sure to thank him in a different way when we were alone; but I couldn't seem to find him find him. After half an hour sitting looking out of the glass wall that made up the back of the house, he suddenly appeared with Alice, they both looked like they'd been scheming.

"I hear you have a little problem with Joshua's father." She grinned at me.

"And?" I hated cryptic.

"I think I can help." She danced over and put here arm around me before filling me in.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that's left me such wonderful reviews! **

**It makes me want to write more when I get them so please please keep on leaving them**

**So THANK YOU ALL so much**

**Legally binding**

Edwards POV

I never did get to take Bella out that night, she and Alice became too engrossed in the matter of Jacob and I didn't want to interrupt.

My little sister was a legal secretary in Phoenix, which meant she had a fair bit of legal knowledge built up in that little head of hers. She ignored it most of the time, but every now and again something would prove useful. They talked for a few hours about how to go about things and Alice handed over contact details for the law firm she worked for.

"I hope that helps." She'd almost sung before spinning out of the room to look for Jasper.

"Thank you Alice" Bella had called after her before turning to face me. "I didn't even know half this stuff could be done."

"I told you to leave it with me." I walked over and kissed her gently.

We ended up spending the first part of the evening sat around the kitchen table with the rest of my family, tucking in to the huge spread of food my mother had laid out. She always got carried away when we had company. She'd out down herself this time though. Besides the baked potatoes, steak and salad, she'd also prepared various pasta dishes too.

Joshua's face was covered in spaghetti sauce from where he'd slurped his up. Sucking each string up through his lips; the ends always seemed to flick up and smear him with another saucy trail.

Bella went for the kill and had a steak and potato with salad on the side. This made my mother shine with happiness; she hated women that lived on dust.

"It's not healthy!" She'd always mumble if any of their guests didn't leave feeling full.

Afterwards we all went through to the family room and relaxed. Joshua got tired soon after and went to bed leaving just the adults sat there.

Bella was once again occupying the couch with me. I'd spread out along the full length of it and had pulled her over to the side of me, so that I was the one on the edge. One of my arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to me and the other was propping up my head. My eyes never left her for long, only venturing away if someone was addressing my directly.

Bella's head was rested on my chest but her focus was on my face. She spent ages tracing my features with her finger tips; watching every where they went. I could feel my face pull up in contentment at her actions. When they brushed across my lips I couldn't resist kissing them. My father was sat quietly watching our exchange of affection. He'd look at my mother every few moments as if she'd spoken to him, like they were having some kind of silent conversation, not actually having to speak to know what the other was thinking or feeling.

Their relationship was very strong and had been that way as long as I could remember. They were always the united front where we were involved. There was never any chance of us playing them off against each other about stuff; if she said no then he said no. They'd always check too to make sure they weren't going against the other's wishes; leaving us being caught out any time we tried it on.

That's what I always aspired to have. To find someone that I could count on, defend and respect.

"What are you thinking about?" I'd been lost in my thoughts for a minute and she'd noticed.

"I was just thinking about you." I answered simply. I had been thinking about her; everything I'd seen in my parents I saw in her when she was with me. When I thought about my future recently, she always appeared in it.

The night went by so fast and we had to be up early in the morning for our flight back home. I'd apologised to Bella countless times when I'd forgotten to take into consideration Joshua had school. I'd never dated anyone with kids before so the thought didn't enter my head as my mind formed its plan for the weekend.

"I'm sure one day's not going to hurt." She assured me while kissing my Adam's apple. I stopped begging her to forgive me after she started with that, only because my entire mind went void of any other thought but her.

Our journey home had been pretty uneventful, Joshua still sat in awe as the airplanes took off and landed again at both Seattle and Phoenix. The car ride was filled with small talk about the up coming weeks.

"It's my birthday next week!" Joshua had said for the tenth time in the past half hour.

"Don't worry Josh; nobody's going to be able to forget with you around to remind them." Bella turned and chuckled to him.

I dropped them both off at her place, leaving her for the first time since Friday. We were now on Monday and I'd loved every minute of their company.

I could get used to this.

After so much human contact, my apartment seemed sparse and cold; empty. I walked over to the sideboard by the phone and threw my keys down. The little red light blinked at me; making me aware I had messages. I pressed play. I disappeared into the kitchen to get a drink as I listened.

'_Dude where did you go? I know things were bad on Friday but come on! At least let me know you're alive! Or has Bella locked your ass in the basement for some S and M?' _He laughed at himself before talking again. _'Anyway hit me back. See you at work if not before.'_

I'd forgotten to tell Emmett I was going out of town. I'd call him later.

'_Hi honey it's just me...I know I know you're a grown man but please let me know when you get in. Just because your twenty five doesn't mean you stop being my baby, or that I stop worrying about you! By the way, Bella's a keeper, don't screw it up!'_

My head had appeared at the kitchen door to stare back at the machine as if her head had popped out of it to scold me.

'_Hey Edward, it's me; but I guess you knew that already...I hate these things, I always start rambling and forget what I called for in the first place...see I'm doing it now...What did I...Oh yeah Thank you for this weekend. It was amazing and Joshua hasn't shut up telling my mom about it yet. He's still over there talking her ear off. Nobody's ever done anything like that for either of us...By the way...I love you.'_

I'd walked over to the couch and sunk into it, closing my eyes as the sound of her voice filled me with the warmth that had been missing since I'd left her less than an hour ago.

'_Oh and Joshua's having a birthday party on Saturday next week and his begged me to call you and let you know you're invited. My uncle Charlie and his wife have said they don't mind holding it at their place as they have a huge garden...Any way, I'm doing it again so...bye'_

I smiled.

I decided to take a shower before calling my mother back.

Bella's POV

Nerves started to flood me as I sat in the very big expensive looking reception area of J Jenks and associates, Attorney of law.

Alice had arranged the meeting for me and had already greeted me as I arrived, but seen as she was working she had to dash off to deliver some case papers to her boss. We'd arranged to go to dinner when I was finished up here.

I really did like Alice; she'd be exactly like the sister I always wanted to be like. She was tiny but not to be messed with. I had a feeling she'd get along well with Rosie.

"Miss Swan, Mrs Jenks will see you know." The Beautiful woman sat behind the very minimalistic desk at the front of house spoke with a friendly tone.

Was I really going to do this? I mean I know Jake was a waste of time but this still nagged at me.

Maybe I could see what all this involved then make a decision later.

_Why are you even thinking about his feelings now? It's not like he's father of the year material, just waiting to release his potential. He's never been interested in Joshua and only winds up hurting your baby boy by not showing up all the time. This way you both get peace from this...You get to protect Josh from having to go through what he did on Friday, when Jake doesn't show, and He gets to walk away, no more ties or fake pretence._

My harpy had been quiet for a while now so it shocked me that when voicing her opinion now, she made sence.

"Miss Swan, I'm Jenifer Jenks, but please...call me Jen."

"Bella." I echoed her gesture as I took her hand as an introduction.

"My secretary tells me you want to look into termination of parental rights?" She sat back in her chair and pulled out a pen and a note book from her bag.

"Um yes." I still felt nervous.

"Well why don't you fill me in on events and then I can let you know if you've got reasonable grounds for petition.

I spent the best part of an hour telling her about Jacob's involvement in my son's life, or lack of. She asked a number of her own questions to get the right information she needed too. It wasn't as much of an ordeal as I thought it might have been. But I still had one more important question of my own...

"Can we discuss fees before I leave please?" I must have come across as nervous to her about it.

"Well, seen as it's only the contract you'll be requiring...And because Alice is an amazing personal secretary...We'll call it a freebie."

"That wasn't what I meant..." Oh god I didn't want to come across as the poor relation. I just needed to know if I was going to have to raid my checking account.

"I know you didn't Bella, and I would never intend to imply such a thing. But really, Alice would be the one to print up the contract anyway, all I have to do is check it and sign it, then she'll deliver it."

Ok so when she put it like that.

Alice had assured me that she would get it done that afternoon and get it straight out to me.

Our lunch was really great. Even though she was my boyfriend's sister, she was my friend now too; which kind of separated them. We spent age's talking and getting to know each other better, but at the same time, behaving like we'd grown up together or something.

"So how are things with my big brother anyway?" She asked as she speared a piece of pasta onto her fork.

"Really good, I hope." I bit my lip as she stopped the fork at her lips.

"You don't know?"

"It's just. It's only been two and a half months. It's still early." I looked down at the table. "He's always telling me he loves me but I don't know...It's just, I've never had anyone in my life like that before. I've never had anyone other than my mother or my son, tell me that they love me."

"What you don't like it?" She continued to chip away.

"No I do! I want...I...Edward is amazing and I just feel like maybe he's being like it to just be nice..."

"If you think for one minute that my brother would date someone out of pity, you're sooo wrong!" She almost laughed. "Bella, my brother doesn't just fall for girls. He's been hurt before and he's not the kind of guy to just make do either. Edward has some high ass standards, though I will say, he's never been quite so enthusiastic about anyone like this before." Her mouth moved around as she chewed.

"What...so has he had a lot of girlfriends then?" I didn't mean to ask that. It was none of my business. Of course he was going to have a past like that, why wouldn't he. I didn't want to know

_A little part of you does. _Oh she was well and truly back now.

"Um well there was Emily in college who was a total bitch and then Tanya a year or so ago, who was a total hoe...I really didn't intend for that to rhyme" She giggled

"Standards huh? What does that make me; a hick with a chick in tow?"

"That's not what I meant. They were both quite intelligent and pretty, Edward is a very trusting guy. He doesn't like to look for bad things in a person. They were both nice to start with, Tanya had even moved in with him before he found out she'd been visiting his work a lot."

Oh god he'd lived with someone already. I couldn't quite keep the green eyed monster at bay but I had to.

"I don't follow, visit his work?" My eyebrows pulled together.

"Well she visited a lot while he was there...Just not visiting him...There are a lot of doctors there. He found her screwing one in a supply cupboard." Her plate was now empty and she was looking over the dessert menu, "You want to share some cheese cake?"

"You really want to share?"

"No you're right...Excuse me, can I order two portions of cheesecake please?...Thank you"

I couldn't stop thinking about Tanya; I was so jealous at a memory of a woman that used to share his life, his apartment; his bed. He'd touched her like he touched me.

_Don't do this! You had another man's baby so don't start letting this bother you_ I think I preferred it when she was silent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Parental Piñata **

I decided to push the Tanya thing to the back of my mind, seen as my harpy had been right; I'd had another mans baby. If I were Edward, I'd be a little jealous of that. It was in his past too and seen as he'd accepted mine...I guess I shouldn't have a problem with his.

Alice had delivered the papers as she had told me she would the same night, and the big brown envelope sat on the table in front of me. I don't know how long I'd been stood looking down at it but the light outside had faded to black. Joshua had asked his grandmother if he could sleep over the hall at hers for the night, of course she said yes. Edward was working too so that meant I was alone for the first time in a while. I thought I would enjoy the quiet, that I might get the chance to read or study up for my finals that were fast approaching, but the only reading material that seemed to hold my interest was in front of me now and making me bite at my nails in worry.

I hadn't decided to give Jake the papers yet...

Part of me was still hoping that he'd come to his senses and realise just how amazing and special our child was, and that he'd _want_ to be there for him, to treat him as he deserved...Like Edward treated him...

I'd had enough experience dealing with Jacob Black to know that the only person he ever really cared about was himself. He'd never really been interested in Joshua. Sure we'd experienced the early days of his curiosity about his son; that quickly faded and dropped off and the world according to him was one now only filled with broken promises; and the broken heart that beat in my baby's chest. Now he only grudgingly came by because of his mother.

The thought of her filled my head making my decision even harder.

She was a wonderful, warm hearted lady that I'd spent a lot of time helping prepare meals with, for everyone when I was back in school. They'd come over to my Dad's place or we'd go to them-back in the days when I used to still visit often-and we'd spend hours sat around a huge table, filled with food and candles and family values. Everyone new everyone else's business and would ask what everyone was doing while dining down on comforting dishes, fresh bread and lot's of beer for the adults; though I was usually allowed one bottle. Once they were all merry enough to wobble when they stood, they'd bring out traditional instruments and some of the family would play into the night. I used to love it.

I couldn't ever deny her the opportunity to see her grandson, but the terms of visiting would have to change when...if I followed through with this.

I finally picked up the envelope and pulled the top of the papers concealed up enough to read the title for the contract.

**Termination of Parental Responsibility**

I read through the document and stopped at the dotted line at the bottom, wondering if he would ever actually sign there.

I didn't know how many chances he'd have until the day came I finally thought enough was enough but for now I would give him a little more time; it wasn't like I had any deadlines.

I did how ever do something I didn't think I would. I called his mother and told her about it.

We talked for what seemed like hours, of which a big part was her apologising for her son's behaviour; I had a hard time convincing her that it wasn't her fault. She'd raised two boys, and his brother never acted like Jacob. She always blamed one of the local kids on the reservation where they lived. La Push had a notorious group of boys that made nuisances of themselves; the worst of them being a boy named Sam Uley. Jacob had joined their pack mid senior year at high school, that's when he had changed.

She went quiet for a while when I told her about the papers

"Bella honey...please give him a little longer. I don't want to lose my grandson." She sounded choked up and I new the feeling. I was holding back my own torrent of tears.

"Maria...I would never stop you from seeing Joshua, ever! But I can't keep letting Jake do this to him. He deserves better than that. I'm his mother and I want what's best for my son; I know you can understand that too. I can't afford to give him too many more chances and I certainly can't stand by and watch my baby get let down repeatedly. You will always be welcome to come and see Joshua, it's just...I don't know what else I can try to do to protect him..." I really felt bad for her.

"I do understand where you're coming from though...I'm all out of excuses for Jacob, maybe he needs this. He either needs to step up to his responsibilities or resign them once and for all." Her voice picked up a serious tone as she spoke. She'd promised not to mention anything to him about it.

"I just want what's best for my son."

The party for Joshua had taken up the rest of my free time that week and I was now running around after a bunch of kid's that'd had way too much sugar already.

Joshua had the biggest smile on his face as he ran freely around the wide space wearing his 'I'm six today' badge.

"Hey" The voice behind me groaned like it pained its owner.

"Jake...Wow what brings you here?" My own voice was dripping with distain and sarcasm. "Oh wait...let me guess, your mom made you come didn't she?"

"Yeah something like that." He just floated around behind me as I tidied stuff away.

Just then Joshua came running in and I cringed automatically at him seeing his father and getting upset.

He stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at Jacob.

"Oh hey kid..um...what's up?"

I'd only just realised that I hadn't ever heard him call Joshua by his name. Six years and he'd always been 'kid'. Maybe that should have told me something.

"Hi Jacob... Bye Jacob." Then he was back out of the door to play.

I just stood looking at the space where he'd just been stood.

"Oh nice!"

"What do you expect Jake? Him to come gushing over to you even though you never show when you tell him you're going to? He's growing up and he notices things."

"Whatever; like I give a fuck."

"Oh that's real nice." I shook my head at him; that's strike one.

"What's with his hair anyway? Over due a cut isn't he?" He really was trying to get me started, but I was ready for him.

"No actually he's insisting on growing it. He say's he wants to grow it like Edwards." I bit my lip.

"Where is Dickward today anyway? You guys break up already?" He tried to sound cocky, not that he had to try very hard at it.

"He'll be here, he doesn't break his promises." I crossed my arms as we stood there glaring at each other.

"Edward! You came!" My son's cheerful greeting rung through the house from outside and I couldn't help but look out the window, Jakes eyes followed mine.

Joshua had been scooped up into Edward's arms.

"Happy Birthday Joshua. Where's your mom?" Edward smiled.

"Thank you and she's in the house." Joshua and Edward had an amazing friendship going on, they were quite alike in many ways, there understanding of each other seemed effortless and they had the same kind of sense of humour.

He came up the back steps and into the kitchen, not noticing Jake as he came over and pulled me into a love fuelled hug that I felt right down to my toes.

"Hey you." He added as he kissed me.

"Um." I tried to gesture to the other side of the room to where Jacob stood.

He turned and said hello, but the edge to his voice wasn't unnoticed. He had the fresh memory of Josh's disappointed face last week to prevent him being his usual pleasant and easy going self.

"So you're the lucky guy that gets to bone her huh?" The smug look sitting on Jakes face made my stomach turn.

"Excuse me?"

_This could be trouble._

"I mean she's such a gem right?" His eyes now locked on Edwards. He was trying to get a rise out of him now seen as he'd failed to get one out of me. "She's all nice and warm...and wet..."

That was all he managed to get out before Edward had him pinned back against the wall.

Jacob managed to get a swing in and connect with my boyfriend's eye before he returned the gesture, and then spun him around so Jakes face was almost eating the wall.

"If I ever hear you being so damn disrespectful to her again I'll..."

"Edward please leave him, he's not worth it." I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried feebly to pull him away.

Reluctantly he let go and pulled me into another hug.

"Well I guess I already out stayed my welcome huh?" He wiped at the trickle of blood, escaping his nostril from where Edward's fist made contact, with the back of his hand.

"You're not even going to say bye to your son." I felt a pair of warm arms tighten around me as if they were trying to occupy themselves, to stop from doing what they really wanted and grabbing Jake again.

He just shrugged and turned to leave through the front of the house, so he wouldn't be seen making his escape.

Strike two.

I turned my attention back to my wounded soldier.

"That looks painful." My hand stroked the side of his face as he winced.

"Not much." He smirked "At least I'm not bleeding."

"That's not funny, you know he was just trying to push your buttons right?" I added as I walked over to the freezer, pulling out a bag of frozen vegetables and holding it back up to his eye.

"What...I was just supposed to stand there and let him talk about you like that?"

"He's Jake...That's what he does." My shoulders shrugged as if excusing Jacob's actions.

"Well that doesn't make it right. I won't let anyone be that rude to you." Our eyes were locked together while our bodies seemed to hold a private conversation.

Now wasn't the time or the place to be listening to such a conversation so we conceded and refrained from ripping at one another's clothes; settling instead for gentle, lingering kisses.

Edwards POV

After all the stuff with Jacob had died down, Bella carried on about the place, making sure everyone was okay.

I never new a kid's party took so much organising or time. I don't think it had to be quite as much work, but Bella always seemed like she was trying to prove something where Joshua was concerned, like she was trying to make sure no one could ever point a finger at her and say that Josh went without anything.

They never could.

Bella's uncle Charlie and his wife, Katarina, were very welcoming and had let my, now blurring because she was moving so fast, girlfriend decorate the place up.

They had a huge garden which was filled with what looked like hundreds of flowers and shrubs, and a patio just out the back of the house that was covered with a canopy of vines. Sunlight streamed through the gaps between the leaves; enough to leave it feeling light and airy.

There were various streamers and birthday banners that declared the birthday boy to be six, hung all over. Balloons seemed to be tied to any permanent fixture too.

His cake was shaped and decorated to look like a Baseball field and had his candles stationed at the bases, umpire and pitchers mount.

Everyone sang happy birthday as he waited eagerly to blow out the candles. He got frustrated after the third time he'd blown them all out and they'd relight themselves. Apparently they were a special type that seemed magic to children.

He opened his gifts and made sure to thank everyone that gave them to him.

I'd been back out to my car and brought out his present from me. I carried the box over and set it on the floor in front of him. Bella had about finished clearing all the dishes and came to sit on the steps along side us.

Joshua ripped at the paper and ragged off the lid.

"Oh Wow!" His eyes lit up and I had to smile. "Mom look what Edward got me!"

He pulled up the red and white baseball jersey, baring the Washington Nationals emblem on the front and his name on the back. Then he pulled out the red baseball cap. When he pulled out the pitcher's glove and ball he stared at me with his mouth open. "These are all for me?"

"Yup." My smile broadened as he pulled the shirt over his head then placed the capon it, pulling at the peak like a pro.

"Edward...That's too much...I..." Bella's eyes were glistening at the excitement in her son's eyes.

"I thought he'd need them, I mean; He is going to be a ball player one day, so he needed his own stuff to practice with right?"

She just smiled at the though that I'd remembered.

"You want to play?" He was on his feet and running, like he knew I wouldn't say no.

I walked the few steps distance between me and his mother and kissed her before turning my attention to catching the ball that was now flying over towards me.


	14. Chapter 14

**At Worlds End**

Bella's POV

The next few months flew by in a blur.

Edward and I spent all our spare time together, which wasn't so much for me, what with studying for finals and working, but now I'd finally finished my degree.

I'd had my confirmation that I passed all my tests and would be graduating along with my fellow class members on July twentieth, and I couldn't wait.

Now I had to start the tedious job of sending out resumes and filling out application forms galore.

On the up side, I'd now hopefully only have to hold down the one job that meant I didn't have to put up with frank's shit any more.

I'd miss all the wonderful people that had been so sweet to me while I was there but I honestly couldn't wait to be done with it. No more 'Is there anything else I can get for you's' or the ever popular, 'would you like fries with that?'

I'd get to spend more time with Joshua too. I'd decided to apply for nine to five jobs that meant no evenings or weekends, we could make the best use of our time then. He'd be in school while I was at work then we'd be home together in the evenings.

Edward and I were another matter; my insecurities about his previous relationship kept on resurfacing. It didn't help matters when we bumped into the beautiful leggy blonde while out one time.

She'd been nice on the surface but I remembered Alice's choice of words to describe her; slut.

To look at she was everything I wasn't.

I was struggling to understand why he would ever find someone like me so appealing after waking up next to her for two years. Edward had done his best to assure me that I had nothing to worry about, that he loved me and I shouldn't even be trying to compare myself with her because there wasn't any contest in his eyes.

But he had found something in her that he liked once, and I couldn't stop bringing it up now and again. It's just how I was, insecure and inexperienced in relationships.

I think I pissed him off one time too many though because for the first time since we'd moved our relationship into serious gear...He'd refused to stay over. Joshua had already gone to bed when our words at each other became heated but we kept our argument quite.

"Bella, how many more times are we going to have to go through this?" He'd thrown his head back on the couch. "I love you because you're you! You're the most beautiful woman in my eyes and you're so much more than she ever was to me."

"Edward you lived with the woman for two years! How can you just pretend like that's nothing?"

My eyes filled with tears as I watched him walk over for his jacket and throw it on.

"I can't do this right now! I love you Bella, I really do; but for some reason me telling you that doesn't seem to be enough for you." He sighed and looked at the floor for a moment before looking me back in the eyes as I walked over to him filled with panic. "I'm going to go; when or if, you manage to let this go and get over it...call me."

Then he was gone...

Edwards POV

I'd pulled the door closed behind me and stood there with my eyes closed at what I'd just done.

_I was in love her! Why did she have such a problem believing that!_

I know I over reacted...but so did she.

For the past month since we'd bumped into Tanya, Bella had been acting different; almost withdrawn. I'd lost track of the countless times we'd had this same argument and I couldn't take hearing it again.

I made my way home that night feeling empty.

My apartment no longer felt like home to me, after all I'd spent most of my nights, but not all, over at her place. I threw my keys on the table by the phone and hoped I'd see the little light blinking to let me know she'd called already.

She hadn't.

I wanted to call her...but I wouldn't. I'd meant what I'd said about her letting all this go.

My mind raced to Joshua then and I hated the bombarding feeling of guilt that flooded me. I had in effect done the one thing Bella had been worried about.

No it wouldn't be like that, I wouldn't let it. I'd still have to try and get to see him while I continued to hope she'd realise that she loved me enough to move past this. I wanted her in my life, I wanted both of them in my life and I'd thrown myself to the lions now.

I had to come to terms with the fact that she might decide she didn't want to be with me the same as I did her.

And that thought made me hurt internally.

Four days had past and she'd still not called.

I was beginning to think that maybe I was right and she'd not felt the same for me. Not that I believed that, I could tell she'd felt the same things I had when we'd been together, touched each other...woken up in the other's arms...

"I don't know what to do Em...I want to go and bash down her door and sweep her up and tell her I love her and make everything better for her but..."

"But you can't..." He stood by side at the nurse's station as we took a minute out from our hectic day.

"Nope." I sighed. "How are we supposed to have a serious relationship if she's holding on so tight to my past that I let go of already?"

"It'll all come good dude, you wait and see." He slapped his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't know how this could all come good now. She'd have called me by now right?

Another week passed and still nothing. I'd gone in to complete despair mode now.

Bella's POV

"Call him!" My mother insisted as I lay face down on my bed.

"How can I? I can't seem to let his ex go and until I can nothing's going to be any better between us?" I sobbed. "I can't even be mad at him for this because he's right!"

My sobbing kicked up a gear and I was glad Joshua was at school and not here to see me like this.

He'd asked about Edward and I didn't know what to say. I eventually told him he was working a lot of evening shifts and that's why he hadn't been over. He wasn't silly though, he new something wasn't right.

It'd been two weeks now and I'd not even so much as text him and it was killing me. I wanted nothing more that to have him wrap his arms around me and never let me go...I knew I wanted him...so why did I have such a problem with her? I didn't even know the woman, and from what I did know, she wasn't even that nice to him. How could she have even wanted to mess around on like she had, He'd left me with no room for complaint.

_Maybe I'd call him tomorrow..._

Edwards POV

_Maybe I'd call her today? _

I wasn't working today; I hadn't been to the diner either since the other week. So I now had the whole day to find something to do with my time.

I couldn't think of anything so I rearranged my DVD's, then my CD's but that didn't take long either. So I was sat twiddling my thumbs when my cell lit up and showed her name.

"Bella I'm sorr..." The breath I felt I'd just been given back was snatched away in the next second.

Bella's hysterical voice had rung in my ears as I'd jumped up and grabbed my Jacket.

"I'll be right there!" Panic flooded me and I felt my heart start to pound in my chest.

I'd shut my phone and was out the door at record speed.

Oh God!

My car was blocked in and I had no time to wait around for the two idiots arguing in front of it to move for me so I just started to run.

I lost count of how many people I bumped into or nearly sent flying to the ground as my feet pounded the pavement; shouting apologies to them as I carried on going.

I didn't even stop as I burst through the doors of the familiar building I'd been in countless times. I rounded the corner and saw her stood there, shaking and crying and screaming at the man in front of her.

She wanted to know what the hell was going on and he just stood there shaking his head at her.

I knew the score here; it was my turf after all.

"Bella!" Her face turned towards me and I felt like someone had both struck me and soothed me in the same instant.

The pain in her eyes was more familiar than I would like right now but seeing her there, knowing she called me in a time like this reassured me she hadn't blown me off either.

"What happened?"

She closed the short gap between us now and buried herself in my chest.

"Oh God Edward, this can't be happening!" A fresh wave of sobs washed through her and it tore at my heart.

"He...He..." She struggled to try and control herself enough to fill me in.

When she'd called me before, all she'd managed to get out was that Joshua was in the hospital, that there'd been an accident. I'd not needed to hear anything else before I bolted for the door.

"My m..mom was driving him to...to...to school this morning because F..F..Frank was being an ass and told me everyone h.. had to be in e..e..early this morning." She took her time and told me that some idiot in a four by four had come speeding through the junction, running a red, and broad sided her mother's car, sending it spinning across the asphalt. It had hit Joshua's side so he'd been pretty messed up.

My stomach twisted and pain rose up through my body, leaving me incoherent for a moment. I felt sick.

She finished telling me everything; that he'd been rushed in here and her mother had been taken to County general a few blocks over. My hold on her tightened as everything sunk in.

Then she turned back to the man she'd been shouting at.

"Why can't you tell me anything? What's happening in there? He's my son! I want to see him!"

"I'm sorry miss but I can't tell you anything yet, until we do some more checks we're not sure..." He tried to appease her but I stepped in. I knew the drill.

"James...please? What's going on? Just a brief outline..."

"I'm sorry Edward but we really don't know anything yet, they're still trying to stabilise him...You can't go in there! You're not on shift Edw..."

"Try and stop me" I glared at him as he made a grab for my arm and he moved his hand up in a defensive pose. "Bella I'll be back in a second ok?"

She nodded and I rounded the corner and pushed open the two way swinging doors.

I'd seen the scene in front of me so many times yet it wasn't the same when it was someone you love laying there with wires and tubes sticking out of them; hooked up to the many different monitors and alarms that beeped and flashed.

Everything I knew about medicine drained out of me along with the colour in my cheeks as I watched the frenzied activity that filled the room.

Emmett was running the show today and I could hear him asking the nurses questions and requesting various tests.

He turned to face me and threw me a horrified look and my stomach lurched again.

He'd given me that look before when we'd been battling to save that little girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**You're out of there**

Bella's POV

He came.

I'd called him and he came, just like that.

I'd called Jacob straight after and left a message with his brother. That was an hour ago.

Every single fibre in my body felt like they were slowly being pulled apart; like when an old pair of jeans start to fray, strand by strand.

The pain sitting in my heart was making my head spin and my body hurt; I felt like someone was trying to cut it out without giving me any anaesthetic first.

My baby boy was through those doors and I couldn't go to him.

I'm a mother and my maternal instincts wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms and make everything better for him; a band aid wasn't going to be enough this time.

Tears had been spilling from my eyes from the second I was called out of work and hadn't stopped. Usually when someone cries for so long, they get to the point where there's no more tears left to fall, but mine were showing no signs of stopping.

No one seemed to be in any rush to tell me what was going on and I was going out of my mind. I didn't know how long Edward had been in there with him but it felt like a lifetime.

_Oh god_

I know it was wrong but I'd spent less time being worried about my mother. I'd worry about her after I found out what the hell was happening with my son, that's if anyone would bother to tell me!

More doctors and other medical staff continued to flow through the doors that separated me from my child; my poor defenceless fragile little man.

My Joshua.

God I loved him so much that I'd die if...

NO! Don't go there.

I tried to get one of them to answer me but they seemed in too much of a rush and I thought it best not to take them away from my son's care.

Pacing...

Pacing...

"Bella..." Edward and Emmett came out of the room at the same time and I felt my heart stop at the loss of colour in Edwards face.

I anxiously walked over to them and Edwards arms pulled me tightly into a hug; his intensity scared me. His eyes were as raw as mine now and I felt myself start to shake violently.

"Oh god he..." My eyes poured as I waited to hear those devastating last words.

"Bella we managed to stabilise him..." Emmet was in full doctor mode and I'd never heard him being serious before, not unless you counted when he was with Rosalie, but even then he was always the joker. His face now was so calm, a little exhausted looking but straight.

"He has some internal bleeding and will have to go up to surgery but all the signs are good. He seems to be a little fighter...plenty of determination...I'll give you guys a minute then you'll have to fill out some forms for the surgery to go ahead okay?"

Temporary relief crept through me as I stared at the space where Emmett had just been. He was ok at the minute,

"Edward...I..." I couldn't talk.

Neither could he with the look of things so instead he pulled me closer still and buried his face in my hair.

I signed the paper work for Joshua's procedure and watched in horror at how my baby looked as they wheeled him out of the ER and into the elevator that we followed them into to go up to the appropriate floor.

I could hardly make out his face for all the blood that had poured from the huge gash on his forehead; he was still wired up to some portable monitors and had an intubation tube protruding from his lips. He was so still and silent and it scared me.

Edward never let go of my hand as we followed the medical team accompanying my son to the OR. Once we'd gone as far as we were allowed, one of the nurses gestured to Edward that we could wait in the nurse's room where there was a coffee machine and a comfortable couch. He thanked her and pulled me in the room behind him before closing the door.

Edwards POV

This was hell. Actual hell on earth.

I'd sat in that little room huddled up on the battered up donated couch, with Bella pulled onto my lap, sobbing a little less than before into the crook of my neck.

I'd never felt more useless.

My eyes were probably bloodshot from crying at the sight of my little best friend, being worked on by my colleagues down stairs and my body felt like I'd gone ten rounds in a boxing ring. Bella looked beyond exhausted but I knew she wouldn't give it up and sleep like she needed. Not yet.

The next few hours passed torturously slow. I felt like I'd watched every single second pass while looking at the clock on the wall.

I'd tried to get her to drink something seen as she'd had nothing to eat yet today but she wouldn't have any of it. After I'd badgered her some more she finally gave in and drank the semi hot coffee from the Styrofoam cup I'd placed on the table in front of her.

After what seemed like days, the surgeon came in to let Bella know everything had gone well and that they'd managed to find the source of the bleeding and repaired the damage. He told her that she'd be able to be with him soon, once they got him settled over on the appropriate ward.

Later that evening we sat in the private room they'd assigned for him. He was still groggy but at least he'd been awake, helping to appease Bella. Jacob had still been no where near and I wanted to hit him so bad right now.

When I'd mentioned him she'd just shrugged

"Strike three." Her eyes never left Joshua laying there asleep.

They'd cleaned him up in the operating room, so he now looked more like the Joshua we knew; it helped Bella some what being able to see his little face. When we'd first come in here she'd been so scared she'd hurt him if she touched him or anything. I assured her he'd be fine and once she had been convinced she'd kissed him so many times I'd lost count. She'd sat by his side and stroked his face and tucked up his covers; like she did at home when he went to bed.

Phil had phoned her to tell her that her mother was okay, she'd been lucky and walked away almost unscathed and that they planned on coming over later to see Joshua.

Once she was sure he was comfortable and sleeping well she finally left his side long enough to come and sit next to me on the guest cot against the back wall of the room.

"Edward I owe you an apology...I'm sorry. I love you so much. "Her eyes were filled with more tears and remorse and I couldn't help but hold my hand to her face.

She closed her eyes at our contact and turned to kiss my palm. All the cold I'd felt over the past few weeks had washed away with this simple kiss.

"I don't care about Tanya or anyone else in your past...I nearly lost my son today and that would have killed me...but I've felt like I've being dying already these last too weeks without you. I don't want to lose you...ever..." Her words struck me and I knew she meant them.

I can't say I wasn't glad; I was ecstatic. She did love me like I loved her and she wanted me in her life. I leaned over and kissed her gingerly.

"Then keep me forever." I mumbled only allowing my lips to barely leave hers long enough to speak. I couldn't believe how I'd missed just being able to kiss her and hold her.

Renee and Phil came over later and she looked well enough considering the day she'd had too. She seemed filled with anguish, like she blamed herself for the accident; Bella picked up on it straight away too and hugged her mother fiercely reassuring her all the time that it wasn't her fault, there wasn't anything she could have done differently by all accounts.

Still no Jacob.

His mother stopped by after Bella's parents had left and quietly ranted on about how much she thought of her son right now. She held so much rage at the mention of his name. She wouldn't stop apologising to Bella for him not showing up.

"If he didn't want to come then he didn't want to come. I couldn't make him." Her tone had an edge to it that I'd never heard before.

"I'll give him the papers for you and believe me...He _will_ sign them!" She seemed to hold some serious resentment towards him.

Bella had handed her the envelope that she'd been carrying around with her the past month or two and she hugged Maria "You know _you_ can come and see him any time right?"

"That means more to me than you'll ever know Princess Isabella." She walked over and kissed Joshua's cheek before leaving, closing the door behind her.

I'd looked at Bella with a curious look after she'd gone. "Princess Isabella?"

"She's called me that for as long as I can remember. I used to dress up like a princess and it kind of stuck." She scooted down the bed away from me but then positioned herself so he head rested in my lap.

A thought occurred to me as I gazed down at her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I meant it." I almost whispered to her.

"Meant what?" She asked sleepily.

"About keeping me forever." I looked at my hands as she turned and propped herself up on her arms.

I hadn't planned this and I usually would have put more thought into the matter but I decided to seize the moment.

I climbed down from the cot and lowered down to my knee in front of her

Bella's POV

Oh my God! Oh my God!

"I know we haven't been together _that_ long and I know that these past few weeks have been...strained for want of a better word...But I also know they've been the most miserable weeks of my life because you weren't in them; today has got to have been the worst day of my life so far. It made me realise just exactly what both you and Joshua mean to me...I don't ever want to be without either of you again. And I'm sorry this isn't more planned and romantic and...well..." His voice was shaky and so was I.

"Princess Isabella. I love you and I can't live without you...Will you marry me...please?"

His eyes were so genuine as he knelt there in front of me; being completely humble and gorgeous.

I heard a snigger from over the other side of the room; Joshua had apparently woken up and had been witness to my perfect marriage proposal.

"Mom you're not supposed to keep him waiting this long, you'll make him get a sore knee." Oh yeah, he was going to be just fine.

"Yes" My eyes locked with his as I watched them widen slightly at my response. "Yes I'll marry you."

**Ok so I feel quite proud of this chapter, I didn't plan on the proposal being for another chapter or two but I started writing and it just seemed to come out the way it did and I'm glad about that, I'd been trying to think how I could make it all elaborate but in honesty I think this was more fitting to their relationship and this story. Please let me know what you thought about it.**

**I've also added some art work in the digital sense to my profile, so if you ever wanted to see just exactly what Dr Edward Cullen would look like...Well take a peek**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bumps, Bruises and Breakfast at Tiffany's**

Bella's POV

I was engaged.

The smile on Edwards face grew by the second as he stood back up, pulling me in to probably the most significant hug of my life so far.

"Really...I mean you're sure? He was so sweet.

"Why did you want me to say no?" I teased.

"NO! I mean...I..." His words became jumbled as he panicked at what to say to me.

"Yes I'm sure" My words washing over him as I wound my arms around him tightly and kissed him.

My fiancé.

Edward stayed the night at the hospital with me and Joshua and I even managed to sleep for a while.

I don't know when I started to wake up but I became aware of murmurings before my eyes even opened.

"That one's pretty." I recognised the voice of that of my son, who seemed to be having some quiet conversation with Edward about something.

"Yeah? You think she'd like it?" He almost whispered back.

"She doesn't like big and fancy, so she'd really like that."

My eyes opened fully to find the two of them sharing Joshua's bed; looking over a laptop that quickly got closed as they realised I was awake.

"What are you two up to?" I asked cynically.

"Nothing!" They answered in unison almost too quickly.

Edwards POV

She said yes and suddenly everything in my world made perfect sense. All of it leading up to this, to Bella and Joshua.

I wouldn't have thought it was possible to go from being devastatingly desperate to blissfully happy in the space of a mere few hours but that's what had happened.

Joshua was going to be fine; as was his grandmother; and Isabella Swan had just agreed to marry me.

I'd been thinking about asking her for a while, but not actually planning on anything definite until we'd been together a while longer, just thinking about the possibility.

But after yesterday I decided life was too short and precious to waste time like that. I wanted her to know I was committed to us.

I didn't care if she wanted to wait a week or a few years before actually taking my name, she at least knew that I was serious about our relationship. She'd know where I wanted us to go.

Once her body gave in and drifted off in to an exhausted sleep, I sat by her side and watched over her. I thought back over everything that had happened in my life before now; every little detail of what I thought was happiness. Nothing compared to this.

I got myself comfortable in the chair by the bed that Joshua was now sleeping in once again and let my eyes close.

I was woken up by the sound off Joshua restlessly talking and moving in his sleep. He was scared of something, then he started calling his grandmothers name before waking with a start.

I quickly leant over him to make sure he was ok.

"Hey, what is it? You ok?" My hand smoothed his hair as he caught his breath.

"The car...It..." Tears filled his eyes as he replayed his dream that resembled the accident back to me.

I climbed next to him on the bed and gently pulled him over to me, trying desperately not to cause him any pain; he snuggled himself into the crook of my arm and it felt like he belonged there. I filled with warmth as he slipped back off to sleep.

After a while my legs felt like they'd died so I untangled myself from him and quietly slipped out of the room; making my way down a few floors to the faculty lounge, I had my laptop in my locker and I thought I'd use the time to do a little surfing.

I retrieved it and headed back up to where I'd left them both asleep.

When I opened the door to slip back in I saw Joshua had woken up again. But then between being knocked for six and his anaesthetic, his sleeping pattern would be messed up for a good few days at least.

I joined him on the bed once more.

"How would you like to help me with something very important?" I asked.

When Bella had woken up, the deed was done.

"I think I'm going out to get pancakes." I figured it was a good enough rouse.

"MMMmmm pancakes!" Joshua must have been feeling better, but then I doubted anything could keep him from his favourite breakfast.

"Edward you don't have to do that." She walked over to me, still smiling like she had last night.

"I know but I want to." I gave her my best crooked smile and she didn't say another word before laying her lips on mine. Now that was definitely one of my favourite breakfasts.

I stood out side the huge store, armed with my credit card, there was no way I had nearly enough Benjamin on me to make this purchase.

Bella's POV

Who would have thought that not even twenty four hours ago, my life had been completely turned upside down? But now I was looking ahead to a very different future than I feared then.

I was sat on the edge of the bed with Joshua when my mother's head popped around the door.

"Hey, how's my favourite little man?"

"Hey grandma." He beamed at her "Guess what? My mom's going to marry Edward!"

I froze.

She looked at me expectantly as I flushed scarlet.

That was NOT how I wanted her to find out.

"What?" She just looked at me in shock.

"Um..." I gulped.

"Yep. Edward asked her last night and she told him yes." He continued.

Oh god.

"Bella?"

"Um..."

"Edward asked you to marry him?" She moved closer to me now.

"Yep" Joshua's smile was huge.

"Um..."

_Wow are you even going to get out a full word any time soon?_

"And you said yes?" I couldn't decipher the look on her face right now.

I smiled weakly at her, expecting her to blow up at me for rushing into things again...but she didn't.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised." Her arms wound around me as she hugged me with all her might. "So is he here?"

"He nipped out for pancakes for Joshua." I managed to get out as confusion filled me. Why wasn't she telling me not to be rash or that we should wait and get to know each other more first?

"Ok so who wanted pancakes?" Edwards grin was huge as he came back with his arms loaded with food and goodies.

Then he saw me sat with my mother and froze at the stern look on her face, of course she was acting; you could see his body physically relax as she walked over and threw her arms around him. Then he looked back at me and smiled.

He walked over and set Joshua's food out on the roll over table and helped him to sit up into a more comfortable position.

"Did they have it?" He asked as he sat forward, allowing Edward to prop him up with pillows.

"Um...yeah." He ruffled my son's hair before leaving him to eat his pancakes. "Bella can I see you for a minute." He gestured to the door.

"Sure." Ok what was going on?

God I hope he hasn't changed his mind...Not now my mother knows.

I had no idea where he was taking me as the elevator headed north of the building. Once we got out, he led me over to a fire escape. Once we were through the door, he picked up a brick that was at the side of the door and used it to stop it closing on us.

_Can you say confusing?_ My harpy started.

As we rounded the corner, it opened up to a rooftop garden.

"Wow." I looked around me stunned.

"A bunch of us decided we wanted somewhere nice to come to escape from everything downstairs...It helps when you're on a break to able to come up here when you have to pull a double." He shrugged.

"So why are we here?" My arms wrapped around him and our lips found each other's. This kiss was fuelled with passion and love.

"Because I wanted to give you this..." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box, I noticed it had an embossed Tiffany's logo into the fabric that covered the case.

"It's an engagement ring..." He opened the box to revel a beautiful solitaire diamond ring, simply set in a traditional yellow gold band. It was perfect. I'd never been one for the white gold or platinum.

"If you don't like it then we can change it and you can pick what ever you want, Joshua said that you liked nothing big or fancy so..." He was nervous about giving me it.

"It's beautiful Edward...I..." My words dried up as I felt the spill of tears over my face.

He removed the ring from its bed and lifted my hand; pushing it gently into place where it would stay in effect for the rest of my life.

He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my hair.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" I sighed as he kissed just under my ear.

"For being knocked over by a hoody." I could feel him smiling without even seeing his face.

"Thank you for giving a crap and stopping to helping." We both laughed as he brought his gaze to meet mine.

"I love you Bella Swan." His eyes were so sincere.

"I love you too Doctor Cullen

Joshua was on the mend and out of Hospital when my graduation came round and Edward's family all came and stood looking very proud of me. They sat with my mother, Phil and Joshua, who was trying to shove his fingers in his mouth to whistle unsuccessfully. Rosalie and Emmett were there too and I was really glad they seemed to be making a go of it.

I felt proud of my self in all honesty. I wanted to hunt down every single person that made out I wouldn't be able to be both a mother and a student and say 'SCREW YOU!'

We went out to diner after to celebrate. The buzz bouncing between us all as we sat around the huge table was amazing.

My mother and Esme were talking wedding plans as Carlisle, Phil, Jasper and Emmet were all talking football. Rosalie was making her usual fuss over Joshua and Edward and I had our eyes locked with each other in our own private conversation which seemed to leave him glowing with pride; like he finally understood something.

Alice was the only one not joining in with any interaction; she actually looked worried.

"Alice are you ok?" I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Um I don't know...Can we talk in private?" Edward looked at me puzzled as I shrugged and walked away from the table with her.

Once we were out of everyone else's ears she turned to me and bit her finger.

"I'm pregnant." She looked me dead in the eyes like she was looking for some kind of answer to a question she hadn't asked.

"Oh my god Alice!" I didn't know whether or not to smile, offer her comfort or what. It wasn't something we'd ever talked about. "Are you sure?"

"Well I'm two and a half months late for my period...And I did a test yesterday that said I was."

"Is this something you wanted?" I thought I'd cover the usual questions. I couldn't help remembering back to when I had this conversation with my mother, I tried to apply the same understanding she had.

"Yes...We've been trying for the past year for a baby and nothing had happened up until now. We never told anyone. I left it so long this time though before doing the test; every month just about for the past twelve, I've got my hopes up and rushed to do a test the day my period was due, only to be bitterly disappointed when they were all negative. It's not been so pleasant, it took its toll on our relationship, but I couldn't help it. I thought the desperate need to have a baby would go away if I ignored it but it never did. She was lost somewhere in her memory as she spoke.

"I'm really happy for you Alice...This is amazing!" I hugged her. "What did Jazz say when you told him?"

"He doesn't know...I was so scared to tell him in case anything happened...you know..."

"I think you really need to tell hi Alice...Now." I rubbed her arm as she nervously looked back over to where our family and friends sat.

"Today's supposed to be about you Bella. If I tell Jasper, he's going to want to shout it from the rooftops and I don't want to take anything away from your day." She was worried about me?

"Alice I couldn't think of a better graduation present than having the spotlight taken away from today, you know I hate being made a fuss over; I'm going to have enough of that for a lifetime when we get married!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Book by it's Cover**

Bella's POV

My life changed so much after my graduation.

I got a job working at a publishing company and told Frank where to stick his job; got to spend so much more time with Joshua, and Edward when he wasn't working, Alice and Jasper had a little girl that would grow up to call me Aunt, Jacob had returned the signed contract denouncing all ties to our son and I was getting married tomorrow.

I stared to feel a little nervous as Edward had left to stay at Emmett's for the night. They were heading out because Emmett had insisted that Edward had to have a stag night and I couldn't help thinking about what he and Jasper had in store for him. I'd already had too much time to dwell on their antics and had convinced myself that he'd wake up tomorrow, naked; tied to a street lamp; with one eyebrow shaved off in the middle of Tucson; after spending the night being danced up on by a bunch of skank's. I thought I'd hyperventilate.

Alice had to grab me and near as damn it slap my face to get me to grip at the little sanity I had left because of it all. I was grateful for her being a friend and spending the night with me. She'd brought Katie with her and I got lost in all her cuteness; remembering how things had been when Joshua was so little.

"They don't stop like this for very long." I looked at her before returning my attention back to the baby smiling back at me.

She was now six months and her eyes lit up at the smallest things as she showed off her gummy smile.

"I know; I feel like I only had her yesterday and she's so big already." Alice coo'd, she was turning out to be a wonderful mommy.

"You set for tomorrow?" She asked as I walked over to the kitchen area to grab a drink from the refrigerator.

"I think so..." I answered as I reached for the handle of the cooler.

That's when I saw his message. He'd used Joshua's magnetic letters to arrange the words

I love you

I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward had left me messages like this every time he had to go out to work or if he new I'd had a hard day. Usually they were sweet little notes telling me he thought I was beautiful or to remind me how many days were left to our wedding. If Joshua was out he got a little more adventurous and left other kinds of messages indicating that he wanted me. I always knew when he was horny; he left the same message every time, comprising of the initial letters for each word they represented.

PORWIGH

I had no idea what the hell he meant and flushed scarlet when he'd smirked and told me that it stood for...

Panty's off ready when I get home.

That soon became my favourite and I picked up the habit of leaving him some in return.

These little gestures just reminded me why I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Is everything ready over at your Uncle Charlie's?"

"Yeah my mom's staying over there tonight with Phil so she can make sure things get done. I think your mom said she was going to head over first thing too to lend a hand. Are you sure you don't mind helping me get ready in the morning Alice? I feel bad...what with you having Katie and having to get ready your self and..." She cut me off.

"Bella you really need to stop worrying. I said I didn't mind and I don't. Jasper is more than capable at taking his daughter for a few hours you know." She chimed.

"Sorry I'm just not used to having fathers around to help thing, it seems alien to me." It was.

It was strange now having Edward here; he quickly offered to help out with Josh when he could. He'd run him to school in the mornings when he wasn't working early and pick him up after when he was. He loved reading to him before bed and took him out to the park every other Saturday that he didn't work, to practice his pitching. Joshua glowed at having him in his life too. He seemed to shine more than he already did when ever they were together.

"Don't worry about it...I still think you should have let me book that country house wedding venue for you guys as a present." She was almost pouting.

"Alice," I groaned. "We've been over thins a million times. I don't like being made a fuss over, I don't do big and fancy and I don't want some huge extravagant wedding that costs an obscene amount of money!"

"I know but your Uncles garden? Did my brother even have a say in all this?" She realised her words cut a little. "Sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's ok, yes he was and he doesn't want a huge fuss either. We just want to get married, not be a spectacle, and be surrounded by family and close friends." My words finally sunk in as she gazed back at me.

"It sounds perfectly you and Edward when you put it like that." She beamed.

Edwards POV

I hoped she saw my note.

Emmett had dragged my ass out for the night with Jaspers too and we'd spent the night propping up the bar at Charlie's. I'd convinced them to go there saying it was significant to our friendship; the real reason was that I knew Charlie wouldn't let my two hooligan buddies set me up. I'd already had to spend time reassuring Bella before I left that I wasn't going to let them coax me into any strip clubs or get me completely trashed. I couldn't wait to marry her and I didn't want to be a hung over too much it hurt while I said 'I do'."

They'd fallen for my rouse about the bar and we'd spent the night laughing and remembering all the crazy stuff we'd done over the years.

Now I was off to bed to try and sleep off the alcohol I had consumed; but I was happy in the knowledge that it wasn't enough to instigate me looking for a pair of sun glasses in the morning.

This was the first night since Joshua had been in hospital that I hadn't stayed with her, and Emmett's guest bed felt cold and empty.

Rosalie and Emmett were now living together and her presence here was noticeable.

The last time I stayed here, before Bella, It was just a room with a blow up mattress that let air out in the night, that you might as well have slept on the floor for all the good it was; now there was a proper bed with fancy sheets and it had been decorated out in nice warm colours to boot. She was definitely a good influence in his life.

I woke up the next morning a little after seven and jumped in the shower to relieve some tension.

I wasn't nervous about getting married; I was just worried about getting my words muddled up when it got to the important parts.

It helped.

I dried off and threw on my dark jeans and black shirt and went to join Emmett for breakfast.

"Hey dude. Sleep ok?" He greeted me as he slid the huge plate of bacon and eggs across the counter to me.

"No thanks Emm I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something." He gestured back to the plate so I pulled up a stool opposite him and loaded a spare plate with food.

"That's bebber." He mumbled as he chewed the huge mound of bacon he'd just shovelled in to his mouth. "You're going to need the energy for tonight." He answered when he'd swallowed it as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Anyone ever tell you its bad manners to talk with your mouth full." I chuckled as he picked up more bacon. "Joshua has better table manners that you...Hell a monkey would eat with less mess."

He deliberately continued to gorge himself before speaking after that.

"Where's Rosalie this morning?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sho's ober ap chowey's alweady...bwismaid." He added as if that should explain everything; I had a hard time trying to work out what he said with all that pork rolling around in his mouth.

After we'd eaten and washed up the dishes we headed over to Bella's Uncles house to get ready.

They'd once again let out their garden to us for our intimate little ceremony. Bella didn't want too big a fuss and when the idea of a cute little garden wedding was suggested, we both jumped at the offer. I sided with her on this. I didn't want to be surrounded by a lot of people, of which most of them I wouldn't know from Adam. All the second cousin twice removed and great Aunts and Uncles...No this was perfect...Just us surrounded by the people that matter the most.

My parents were already there and my Mother gushed as soon as she saw me; grabbing my face and trying my smooth out my hair like I was five or something.

My Father hugged me and told me how proud he was to be watching me tying the knot.

Bella's POV

"Bella honey, are you ok?" My mother's voice broke through my moment of isolation.

"Hey Mom...Yeah I'm great." I must have looked nervous because she came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why are you nervous?" She soothingly asked.

"I'm not nervous...I'm not."

_MUCH!_

"You can't fool me you know. I'm your Mother and I can tell these things." Her hand rubbed my arm as she spoke. "Like I know you're not nervous about marrying him; I know he's what you want but there's something that's troubling you."

"It's just that...well...I still kind of expect him to realise that he's made a mistake...that he doesn't want me and my baggage...that he's going to stand up there in front of me and it hit him what he's doing and he'll run for the hills..." My eyes filled with tears as my insanity spilled out along with my heart.

"Edward's not like that and you know it, this isn't about him... this is about you isn't it?"

"I'm scared Mom..I'm scared that I'm not enough for him...I'm scared that he'll wake up one day and not want me...I've only ever been with one other man before him and he didn't want me either, it doesn't instil much self confidence...I..." I broke at the thought swimming through my mind as she cradled me.

"Bella you _are _enough, you're more than enough and Edward loves you so much baby...You only have to see at how he looks at you to know that. To know that he's given you his heart to keep, with no intensions of asking for it back. Have you ever wondered why books have covers?" She asked as she lifted my face to meet her eyes. "They have covers to hold everything together; so all the pages are safe and secure. Those pages might be filled with love and romance, life and happiness, but sometimes they contain hardship and hurt. Every book has a mixture of emotions and stories, that's what makes them so interesting; each one different. When you pick up a book for the first time, you don't know what you're going to find inside, but it always has two covers working together to keep its heart safe so it can be enjoyed and cherished. You're the front cover to you story Bella and Edward is the back, you're the introduction and Edward is its conclusion."

My Mother always managed to help me feel better.

She hugged me again before leaving to get ready herself.

Alice came in and nearly blew up at the state of my eyes. They were slightly puffy and red from crying. She rushed to get a cool face cloth. She folded it and instructed me to hold it over them to relieve the evidence of a tear fest that had thankfully passed.

Time slipped by so fast and before I knew it, I was stood just inside the house waiting to walk up the homemade aisle to my waiting Edward.

My Mother and Edward's had out done themselves. They'd decorated everything with white and lilac flowers and ribbons; all of which led up to the elaborate arch under which he was waiting for me. Our family and friends were all seated ready and the atmosphere was as sweet as the scent in the air.

"Mommy you look like a princess." Joshua stood by my side in a little tuxedo.

My little big man was the one I'd chosen to walk me down the isle and give me to Edward. He looked so adorable and I felt the sting at the back of my eyes as I proudly looked down at my baby that was growing up so fast.

Alice fluttered around me, playing with the hem of my dress in a last minute attempt at perfection.

I'd opted for a simple strapless ivory gown that was neither plain nor extravagant. It was simply beautiful.

"Thank you sweetheart." We smiled at each other as Alice declared it time to go.

The music started to play as she led the way in an equally simple but elegant lilac dress, both her a Rosalie had decided on the shorter length dresses that stopped just passed their knees. Rosalie followed shortly after and then it was our turn.

My choice to have my son walk me down the isle came from the thought that he was just as big a part in this relationship as I was. Edward was marrying me but Joshua was part of the deal too. Like we were all being sealed together by this one special day.

He didn't stop smiling as we walked to where Edward was waiting. Once we were there, he took my hand and passed it to Edward's

"Thank you." He said to Joshua before he turned to go sit with my Mother.

My Father was here to somewhere but I'd have to look for him later, He obviously didn't want to be seen or he'd have come to find me already. We had an understanding like that.

"You're welcome" My son answered in not such a quiet voice, causing an eruption of giggles from our guests. Edward and I couldn't help but join in.

The service was beautiful; simple and to the point but enough to make it memorable.

The Reverend announced us as husband and wife and our lips met for the first time in our new life together.

"You look stunning." My husband whispered in my ear as he led our way to the awaiting crowd wanting to offer their best wishes.

We didn't go on a honeymoon as I couldn't quite bring myself to leave my son for that long so instead we compromised and stayed two nights in one of the huge hotels in the city. That way I was close enough to my son but far enough to feel like we were newly weds and be able to enjoy all the benefits of sharing each other.

Edwards POV

My life was amazing and I loved every minute of it.

We'd been married for just under a year now and Bella was the most incredible woman I'd ever met and she never seized to leave me in awe.

Joshua now called me Daddy Edward too, which I had to admit was a little strange but I kind of liked it.

He'd asked me one night as I'd tucked him in if I minded.

"You're my step Father now aren't you?" He'd asked.

"Yeah I guess I am." I'd not thought about it like that until he'd broached the subject.

"I was wondering...If...well...you'd mind...me ...calling you daddy?" His eyes were so innocent and I couldn't quite suppress the lump rising in my throat.

"I guess if you wanted to...I'd like that...but that's up to you." He smiled and I kissed his head before turning to leave.

I reached for the flick switch and whispered goodnight to him.

"Good night daddy." He whispered back.

"How did that sound?" I asked in ernest.

"Good." He sighed before turning and closing his eyes.

Bella broke down in tears when I'd told her what had happened before hugging me.

He'd been calling me it for about a month now and it just seemed right.

I got my self up and showered figuring that I'd make breakfast for Bella and Josh this morning.

She was already up but pottering about in Joshua's room as I headed over to the kitchen.

I glanced at the door before pulling it open, but then just as quickly shut it again to stare at the colourful magnetic words lined up about a black and white photo.

CURVEBALL

My mind raced as I looked at the little bean shaped focus in the picture.

"Morning." She whispered from behind me. She sounded nervous.

"Bella..." I couldn't do anything but hug her.

"This is the part where you're supposed to tell me you want nothing to do with this, that I did the test wrong and that you don't want me."

"_We're_ having a baby." I couldn't help but pull her into my arms and bury my face in her hair.

Tears spilled down her face again as she realised I wasn't going anywhere...Ever.

**Just a note I forgot to add a few chapters ago, Normus the Gaint is actually a story my sister wrote and holds the copyright for. She kindly let me use it in this story, thought I only wound up using the first and last lines. But she didn't have to let me and she did so I love her sooooo much for that.**

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this story for me. You made me want to continue my writing. I loved waking up to them sat waiting in my inbox. I'd also like to thank darcy13 for helping me out of a tight spot as to how to work the whole get rid of Jacob incident. I'd been stuck at how to do it and she left me a review and set the ball in motion. I loved writing this story and am going to find it hard to wait for my mind to plant a new seed for the next one.**

**Love you all, Lindsi**


End file.
